Appa, Please :: YunJae
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, smpai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih diatur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur! Bingung mau bikin summ kaya gimana.. Yunjae/MinKyu/Yoosu Chap10 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: YunJae, MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and other**

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang sunyi, sebuah rumah besar sedang terjadi kericuhan.. Cho Kyuhyun istri dari Shim Changmin akan melahirkan anak pertama mereka hari ini..<p>

" Kangin! Cepat siapkan mobil! Leeteuk! Siapkan barang2 Kyu! Ryeowook! Siapkan bekal! Yesung! Nanti antarkan Ryeowook setelah bekal selesai! "perintah Changmin sang tuan rumah sambil menggendong Kyu ke arah mobilnya

" Cepat jalan Kangin! Cepat! Kyu mau melahirkan! "

Sayang nya keadaan sedang tidak memihak mereka saat itu.. Macet melanda walau masih pagi-pagi buta..

" Arrggh.. Sakit Min.. Aku ga kuat.. Aaa! Sa..kit! "keluh Kyu sambil mencengkram tangan Changmin

Changmin keluar dari mobil, ia gendong Kyu.. Lalu berlari sampai rumah sakit.. Sesampai nya, Kyu langsung ditangani oleh dokter..

" Kyu.. Bertahanlah.. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa.. Aku akan disini menemanimu.. "ucap Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyu

" Sakit Min.. Aarrgghh! Hhuuhh! "

" Bertahan lah Kyu.. Baby kita sebentar lagi keluar.. "

" Ayo terus nyonya! Dorong terus! Yak sudah kelihatan! "kata si dokter

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" Owaaa! Owaaa! "

" Ba..by.. "setelah itu Kyu tak sadarkan diri

" Kyu! "

* * *

><p>" Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada nya kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kami? "tanya Changmin saat di ruang dokter<p>

" Bayi kalian sangat sehat.. Tapi tadi istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang luar biasa.. Ada kemungkinan istri anda akan sulit mempunyai anak lagi.. "jawab dokter

" Mwo? itu tidak mempengaruhi kesehatan Kyu kan? "

" Tidak.. "

* * *

><p>" Hiks.. Mianhae Minnie.. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impian mu untuk memiliki 3 anak.. Hiks.. Kau pasti kesal padaku.. "sedih Kyu<p>

" Aniyo! Aku tidak kesal padamu kok.. Aku malah mau berterima kasih padamu.. Kau telah berhasil melahirkan seorang anak yg cantik.. Mirip dengan umma nya.. Gomawo chagi.. "kata Changmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyu

**Tokk.. Tokk..**

" Permisi tuan.. Nyonya.. Saya membawa anak kalian.. " kata seorang suster sambil menaruh bayi itu di samping tempat tidur Kyu

" Owaa.. Owaa.. Owaa.. "

" Wah.. Cup.. Cup.. Baby.. Umpa ada disini chagi.. Cup.. Cup..cup.. "tenang kyu

" Oh ya, Kyunnie~ah, kau mau memberi nama nya apa? "tanya Min

" Hmm Jae.. Jaejoong! Ya, Shim Jaejoong! "

" Nama yang cantik.. Jae, baby nya appa.. "ucap Min sambil mengecup puncak kepala jae yg belum ditumbuhi sehelai rambut pun dengan penuh kasih sayang

**(6 bulan kemudian)**

" Jae chagi, mamam dulu ya.. Ayoo aaa "bujuk Kyu sambil menyuapkan sendok bubur ke Jae

Jae membuka mulutnya, dan tertampak lah 1 buah gigi kecil yg baru tumbuh di mulut ny.. Kyu yg melihat itu, sontak kegirangan.. Ia pencet nomor suami nya..

" Minnie, gigi Jae sudah tumbuh! Gigi pertama nya! "senang Kyu

" Mwo? Jincha? Aku mau melihat nya! Aku akan pulang sekarang! "

Setelah telepon diputus, Kyu melihat ke arah Jae.. Dan Jae sedang tengkurap saat itu..

" Gyaaa.. Jae, kau pun sudah bisa tengkurap untuk pertama kalinya? Uwaah baby nya umma memang paling pintar yah.. "kata Kyu

Ia gendong Jae dalam pelukan nya.. Dan ia kecup pipi gembul nya..

" Umma saayaang sama Jae.. "

**BRAKK**

" Hosh.. Hosh.. Kyu.. Hosh.. Mana Jae.. Hosh.. "tanya Min yg habis berlari

" Ngg.. Aaa.. Uum.. "suara Jae terdengar geli ditelinga MinKyu

Kyu membuka mulut Jae.. Dan memperlihatkan gigi kecil Jae pada Min..

" Dia juga sudah bisa tengkurap loh! "bangga Kyu

" Jeongmal? Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan! Aku akan undang semua orang kantor.. "kata Min sambil ikut mencium Jae

" Ryeowook! "

" Ya tuan? "

" Masak yang banyak.. Malam ini aku akan ada kan pesta.. "pinta Min

" Ne.. "

" Leeteuk! "

" Ne tuan? "

" Cepat dekor ruang tamu seindah mungkin.. "

" Ne "

" Putri ku.. "

" Kita! "sanggah Kyu

" Akh, putri kita sudah besar.. "

" Ne.. Dia pasti tumbuh jadi anak yang kita banggakan.. "

" Uyaa.. "senang Jae seakan mengerti ucapan MinKyu

_TBC_

**mianhae kalo pair nya ada yg ga suka.. aq ini penggemar couple2 langka.. jadi couple apa aja bisa terjadi d ff q..**  
><strong>XD<strong>  
><strong>oh ya, untuk chap 1 ini, aq bkin dlu knpa minkyu tuh syank bnget sma jae.. spaya chingu ga bingung^^ hehehe<strong>  
><strong>Review ny d tnggu yaa..<strong>  
><strong>gomawoo~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: YunJae, MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and other**

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>" Putri ku.. "<p>

" Kita! "sanggah Kyu

" Akh, putri kita sudah besar.. "

" Ne.. Dia pasti tumbuh jadi anak yang kita banggakan.. "

" Uyaa.. "senang Jae seakan mengerti ucapan MinKyu

**(Malam nya)**

"Inilah anak ku.. Shim Jaejoong.. Perayaan ini aku adakan karena gigi pertama nya sudah tumbuh.. Dan jangan lupa! Dia sudah bisa tengkurap loh!" bangga Changmin sambil mencium pipi Jae yang tengah di gendong Kyu

"Ckckck.. Kukira ada perayaan apa.. Kau tau? Itu sangat berlebihan tau.." ucap Yoochun, sahabat nya, sambil menyikut pinggang Changmin pelan

"Biar saja.. Kalau perlu 1 dunia akan ku undang untuk putri tercinta ku ini.."

"Nya~ppa~" suara imut Jae membelalakan mata Changmin dan Kyu

"Tadi Jae memanggil ku! Dia menyebut 'appa'!" histeris Changmin

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huwe!" Jae yang kaget akibat suara Changmin, menangis ketakutan

"Minnie! Kau membuat nya takut tau! Jae chagi, cup cup.. Uljima, appa mu memang menakutkan tapi appa tidak jahat kok.." kata Kyu sambil menimang Jae dengan sangat teramat sayang

"Hiks.. Hiks.." seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyu, Jae berhenti menangis

Jae memutar kepala nya menghadap Changmin yang terlihat menyesal.. Ia menepuk pipi Changmin keras dengan tangan mungil nya lalu tertawa cekikikan..

"Aegya, kok appa dipukul sih?" tanya Changmin sambil mengelus pipi nya dengan muka memelas

"Habis aegya kesal dengan appa.." jawab Kyu dengan suara yang dibuat - buat seperti anak kecil

"Chukkhae Changmin~ah, Kyuhyun~ah.. Anak mu cantik ya? Aku ingin punya anak perempuan.." ucap Junsu, istri Yoochun

"Tentu saja! Dia kan anak ku dan Kyu.." bangga Changmin*lagi*

"Tentu.. Siapa yang tidak tau betapa malang nya nasib Jae memiliki appa seperti mu?" gurau Yoochun

"Yakk! Kau tidak tau kalau aku ini appa idola huh? Siapa yang tidak mau memiliki appa sepertiku?" narsis Changmin

"Sudah sudah.. Ayo sekarang kalian nikmati saja acara nya, aku mau menidurkan jae di kamar dulu.." ucap Kyu saat melihat Jae menguap kecil lalu bersandar di bahu Kyu sambil mengisap ibu jari nya

"Eh? Aegya udah mau tidur? Padahal aku belum memperkenal kan pada semua nya.." kata Changmin kecewa

"Hahaha bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak kenal? Kau memajang foto dan nama Jae di seluruh rumah.." celetuk Yoochun

"Hehe.. Iya ya?"

**_(Skip to 10 years later)_**

"UMMA! APPA! AKU BERDARAH!" baru pagi menjemput, Jae sudah berteriak histeris saat melihat 'bawah' nya mengeluarkan darah

"Aegya! Gwenchana? Hosh..hosh.. Apa perlu kerumah sakit?" tanya Changmin khawatir

Dibelakang nya, Kyu datang sambil membawa antiseptik.. Saat ia melihat celana tidur anak nya yang basah karena darah, ia tersenyum senang..

"Gyaa yeobo~ Jae mengalami 'datang bulan' untuk pertama kali nya!" senang Kyu

"Datang bulan? Bukankah bulan itu besar? Bagaimana cara Jae di datangi bulan?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Akh dasar namja babo!" kesal Kyu sambil memukul kepala suami nya

"Jae chagi, kamu sangat cepat dewasa ya? Umma bangga sekali padamu.." ucap Kyu lalu memeluk Jae

"Dewasa? Aku kan baru 10 tahun.." bingung Jae

_"Aigoo Jae~ah, kenapa kamu mirip dengan appa mu sih? Kalau masalah kedewasaan babo nya luar biasa.." batin Kyu_

"Sudah lupakan saja.. Sekarang kamu mandi dan pakai ini.." ucap Kyu sambil memberi sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Jae

"Nde umma~"

**_(Ruang makan)_**

"Umma appa, pacaran itu apa sih?" tanya Jae sambil melahap sarapan nya

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Changmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak nya

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kyu

"Kemarin Donghae memintaku jadi pacar nya.."

"Siapa Donghae itu? Kenapa berani - berani nya ia meminta mu jadi pacar nya?" geram Changmin sambil menggebrak meja

"Tenang lah yeobo~" tenang Kyu

"Lalu apa jawaban mu Jae?"

"Aku jawab iya.. Habis nya aku tidak mengerti.." jawab Jae

"Mwo?"

"Yesung ahjussi, khajja kita ke sekolah.. Donghae bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku.." Jae berjalan anggun keluar rumah

Ketika Jae benar - benar pergi ke sekolah..

"Kangin! Cepat cari informasi tentang anak yang bernama Donghae! Perketat penjagaan terhadap Jae! Dan beri tau aku apa saja yang Jae lakukan! SEKARAAANG!" murka Changmin

**_(Sekolah Sapphire Red)_**

**_*Class 5-A*_**

"Chagi~" sapa Donghae saat melihat Jae masuk kelas

"Nde.. Hae~ah, beritau aku pacaran itu apa.. Aku kan sudah jadi pacarmu.." pinta Jae

"Hmm kamu mau tau? Tutup mata dulu.."

"Kenapa harus tutup mata? Kan aku mau mendengar jawabanmu bukan melihat jawaban mu?" bingung Jae

"Kalau tidak mau tau yasudah.."

"Aku tutup mata deh.. Tapi kasih tau aku ya?" Jae menutup matanya

Donghae tersenyum kemenangan, lalu mendekat ke arah wajah Jae.. Sedangkan teman – teman sekelas mereka hanya membulatkan mata dan siap berteriak histeris. 5cm.. 3cm.. 1cm..

"Mianhae tuan muda Donghae.. Anda dilarang mencium, memegang atau pun menyentuh tuan putri Jaejoong.." ucap bodyguard Jae yang sudah di tugaskan Changmin

"Yakk! Siapa kalian? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium Jae? Dia kan pacarku!" kesal Donghae

"Kami diperintahkan untuk menjaga Tuan putri Jaejoong agar tidak disentuh siapa pun.. Termasuk anda tuan muda Donghae.." jelas bodyguard itu

"Tapi Jae itu pacarku!"

"Ahjussi, memang pacaran itu apa sih?" tanya Jae

"Pacaran itu sama dengan menjalin hubungan.. Sama seperti umma appa tuan putri.."

"Kalau begitu harus saling mencintai dong? Aku tidak mau jadi pacar Hae.. Aku kan tidak cinta Hae.." ucap Jae sambil kembali ke tempat duduk nya

"Yakk Jae~ah!"

Baru Donghae ingin menyusul tempat Jae, bodyguard Jae sudah menggendong Donghae dan menempatinya pada tempat yang jauh dari tempat Jae.. Disatu sisi, Jae hanya tersenyum lalu berkata..

"Karena aku hanya mencintai nya.. Namja menyebalkan itu.." ucap Jae

_TBC_

**Mind to leave some review?  
>w<strong>

**_Balesan Review Chap1::_**

**jeje100607:: **humm  
>mnurut q jga gtu sihh..<br>hehehe  
>mian klo d chap ini msih kcepetan jga^^<br>gomawo bwat kritik ny..  
>hehehe<p>

**MaxAberu:: **w  
>hehehe<br>nih udh d lanjut..

**AngelFishy:: **ortu ny bkin author jd istri ny jaema!  
>*plakk*ngarep abis*<br>XD

**Jaehan Kim Yunjae::** hehehe  
>iya.. td ny mw bkin yaoi, tp krna jrang2 aq bkin GS, jd bkin d ff ini deh^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>Baru Donghae ingin menyusul tempat Jae, bodyguard Jae sudah menggendong Donghae dan menempatinya pada tempat yang jauh dari tempat Jae.. Disatu sisi, Jae hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Karena aku hanya mencintai nya.. Namja menyebalkan itu.." ucap Jae<p>

**_Jae POV_**

"Pagi tuan putri," ucap-

"Yakk Jung Yunho, Park Siwon! Dasar tidak sopan!" kesalku pada kedua namja menyebalkan yang menjadi sahabatku ini

"Kita tidak sopan bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Benar, kita hanya memberi salam kok" tambah Siwon.

"Tapi kan-"

"Tuan putri, apa harus kami mengeluarkan mereka juga?" tanya bodyguardku. Ottokhae? Bila aku menjawab **'ya'**, mereka akan mengeluarkan kedua nya. Dan bila aku menjawab **'hanya satu nya'**, akan banyak gosip yang beredar tentang aku dan namja menyebalkan ini. Aku hanya -kembali- menghembus nafas malas lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ani, gwenchanayo. Kalian keluar lah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" perintah ku. Yunho dan Siwon tersenyum. Keduanya mendekati wajahku dan mencium sekilas pipiku. Aku hanya diam, tapi perlahan wajahku menghangat. Kuyakin warna wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Annyeong" sapa Sungmin songsaenim, guru musik yang menjadi wali kelas kami.

"Annyeong~haseyo songsaenim" sapa kami balik.

"Nde, hari ini akan ku umum kan peringkat kelas selama 1 semester kemarin,"

Akh~ Aku paling malas saat-saat pengumuman peringkat. Membosankan. "Peringkat 1 Shim Jaejoong, peringkat 2 Jung Yunho, peringkat 3 Park Siwon, peringkat 4 Kim Kibum, dan peringkat 5 Kim Heechul. Untuk nama yang kusebutkan tadi, kalian berhak untuk mendapatkan penghargaan berupa medali" jelas Sungmin songsaenim. Medali lagi. memang medalinya sangat indah. medali bulat berwarna kuning ke-emasan dengan butitan-butiran cantik di sekitarnya. Yang kubosankan adalah, pasti jika appa dan umma tau, mereka akan mengadakan pesta lagi. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku bosan dengan pesta-pesta yang selama ini dirayakan. Isi nya selalu sama. Teman-teman appa dan teman-teman yeoja ku.

"Wah kelihatan nya hari libur kita akan terpotong lagi" keluh Siwon.

"Kau benar. Sangat membosankan berada didepan buku berjam-jam" tambah Yunho sambil menopang kepalanya diatas buku menatap kearahku.

"Belajarlah yang banyak. Poin peringkat kalian masih jauh dibawah ku" sombongku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jae~ah, kau tidak bosan belajar terus?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Kata appa belajar itu penting dan kata umma karena belajar aku bisa jadi orang pintar seperti ini" jawab ku. Aku menatap Yunho dan Siwon. Keduanya menatap ku malas. Mencoret-coret kan pena-nya dengan asal di atas kertas.

"Jae~ah, Siwon~ah, kita bolos yuk" ajak Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau gila Jung Yunho" ejek ku lalu membalikan tubuh menghadap buku ku lagi. Gila saja ia mengajak ku membolos. Bila appa tau, matilah kau Jung Yunho!

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita bolos saja. Aku bosan. Kau tidak mau ikut Jae?" ucap Siwon. Eh? Kenapa Siwon setuju? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin membolos sekolah. Tapi ini kesempatanku menghabiskan waktuku bersama namja menyebalkan ini. Mianhae appa, hanya kali ini dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi bagaimana cara nya? Diluar ada bodyguard suruhan appa. Kalau aku ketahuan membolos, kalian pasti ditangkap" cemasku.

"Hahahaha. Itu mudah. Siwon~ah, lakukan seperti biasa" ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Urusan gampang."

Setelah mereka membisikan rencana mereka, aku meminta ijin songsaenim untuk ke toilet. Saat perjalanan ke toilet, benar saja, bodyguardku terus mengikutiku sampai ke depan pintu toilet. Di dalamnya, aku langsung mencari jendela untuk kabur. Setelah aku menemukannya, dengan bantuan bangku kecil aku memanjat jendela itu. Diluar sana Yunho dan Siwon sudah menungguku. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lompat. Nanti mereka keburu sadar kau tidak ada" ucap Siwon.

"Ter..lalu ting..gi aku ta..kut" ucapku. Mata ku membayang. Aku terlalu takut tinggi.

"Tak perlu takut. Aku akan menangkap mu" ucap Yunho sambil merentangkan tangan nya hendak menangkapku. Aku menutup mata ku, memberanikan diri melompat dan…

**BRUKK**

Aku terjatuh kedalam pelukan Yunho. Lalu apa ini? Jantung ku berdegup keras. A..pa aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Akh ani! Yang aku cintai adalah Siwon! Park Siwon!

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho.

"N-Nde, gwenchanayo" jawab ku gugup lalu melepas diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Khajja kita ke taman hiburan!" senang Yunho dan Siwon sambil menarik tanganku. Setibanya kami di taman hiburan kami bermain beberapa wahana. Ternyata begitu mengasikan main ke tempat ini. Aku mendapat beberapa hadiah berupa boneka beruang berwarna biru tua dan mainan lainnya. Bianglala menjadi pilihan terakhir kami untuk mengakhiri hari yang menyenangkan ini.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya. Aku ingin kesini bersama kalian lagi" ucap Siwon. Aku malah ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu Siwon~ah.

"Sayangnya besok kau harus pergi ke Jepang. Tak bisakah kau tinggal di Korea saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak bisa. Umma dan appa ku akan tinggal di Jepang dan berencana menetap disana. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka,"

"Sering-seringlah main ke Korea. Terutama Seoul, ingat itu!" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul Siwon. Aku juga ingin merangkul nya. Aku ingin memeluk nya, memohon agar ia tidak meninggalkan aku. Seakan mengerti tatapan mata ku, Yunho menarikku dan kami terus berpelukan sampai pintu bianglala itu terbuka. Setelah itu kami pun pulang. Dan tepat dugaan ku. Appa dan umma menunggu di ruang tamu saat itu.

"Dari mana kau Jae?" tanya appa sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Ku beranikan menatap appa sambil duduk di samping umma. Umma mengelus rambut panjangku dengan lembut sambil menatapku khawatir.

"A..ku"

"Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam 8 malam!" omel appa

"Siapa Yunho dan Siwon?" tanya appa lagi

"Me..mereka-"

"Sudahlah minnie~ah. Kau membuat aegya kita takut" kata umma sambil memelukku.

"Mianhae appa umma. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi. Hiks" isak ku. Aku tau pasti dengan cara ini appa pasti tidak akan marah lagi.

"Yakk aegya~ Kok nangis sih? Appa tidak marah kok~ Uljima~ Jebal~" ucap appa sambil memelukku yang ada dipelukan umma.

"Hiks. Jincha? Appa tidak marah sama Jae? Hiks,"

"Ani. Mana mungkin appa marah pada mu?" Aku membalikan kepala ku menghadap appa, lalu memukul pipi appa pelan. "Appo~" ringis appa.

"Appa jangan marah lagi. Aku takut" ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm Jae~ah, umma dengar kau mendapap peringkat 1 lagi kan?" tanya umma

"Aegya memang hebat! Appa bangga dengan mu! Ayo kita raya-"

"Appa, aku bosan pesta terus. Baru 2 hari yang lalu kita adakan pesta karena aku berhasil dalam olimpiade sains. Masa hari ini pesta lagi?" ucap ku memotong ucapan appa.

"Lalu aegya mau apa hm? Appa dan umma akan mengabulkannya,"

"Aku hanya mau kita bermain di taman hiburan di hari libur sekolah nanti. Pokoknya harus" kecam ku.

"Everything's for you aegya" ucap appa dan umma sambil mengecup pipi ku. Aku sayang appa dan umma. Sangat sayang. Aku pun sangat di sayang mereka. Mereka harta ku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Tidak mau.

_TBC_

Sepertinya aq trlalu lama update y? (R: emang!) ,  
>mianhae~ banyak problem akhir2 ini.. dari prsiapan ujian mpe urusan lain ny.. *sok sibuk*<br>hehehe.. smoga d chap ini memuaskan klian ne^^

_**Balesan Review Chap2::**_

_**nite rain::**_ humm.. ini ud update kok^o^

_**kucing liar:: **_jangankan jae yg umur 10, aq ja udh ngenal cinta dr jaman aq SD.. *nah loh?* (XD) humm jawaban tntang jae ska sapa, udh kjawab d chap ini kan? hehehe

_**SeoWoo1803::**_ *angguk2* apakah ini kurang panjang? ide udh mentok sih.. smoga d chap ini n' chap dpan lbih panjang deh.. hehehe gomawo nee^^

_**Yeobojj::**_ lucu dong~ author ny aja lucu~ *d lempar sandal* hehehe.. humm smoga ff ini ga mngecewakan chingu ne^^ Anonymous active! hehehe

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>"Everything's for you aegya" ucap appa dan umma sambil mengecup pipi ku<p>

Aku sayang appa dan umma. Sangat sayang. Aku pun sangat disayang mereka. Mereka harta ku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Tidak mau.

**(Esok nya, Sekolah)**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyelusuri koridor dengan malas. Baru kali ini aku merasa tidak semangat sekolah. Siwon sudah pindah ke Jepang kemarin malam, dan kini inilah akhir dari kisah cintaku. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, terpisah oleh jarak, dan aku berani yakin umpa tak akan setuju.

"Pagi tuan putri," sapa Yunho ditelingaku. Aku hendak berbalik dan tanpa sengaja wajah kami bertemu. Jarak antara wajah kami sangat dekat dan jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

**_CUPP_**

Ia mecium bibir ku sekilas lalu tersenyum dengan wajah menyeringai.

**_BLUSS~_**

Wajahku memerah disaat itu juga. Dia semakin mendekat kearah ku lalu tersenyum menggoda? "Marah atau malu hm?" ku tatap mata nya. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, aku mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan gugup dan semacam nya. "Tentu marah babo!"

**_CUPP_**

Aku balik mencium bibir nya dan tersenyum jahil. "Dengan begini kita impas. Bye Jung Yunho babo~" ucap ku sambil meninggalkan tempat Yunho mematung.

Sepanjang pelajaran pikiranku kacau. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti pelajaran saat ini. Pikiranku telah terfokus pada kelakuan babo ku. Untuk apa aku mencium nya? Bagaimana kalau ia jadi berbesar kepala karena kejadian tadi? Akh! Shim Jaejoong baboya! Aku terus memukul-mukul pelan kepala ku, merutuki perbuatan bodoh yang kulakukan.

**_TRINGGG~_**

Sampai istirahat tiba, aku masih sibuk dengan merutuki diri sendiri. "Mau sampai kapan kau memukul kepalamu seperti itu hm?" tanya nya yang ternyata telah berada di hadapanku.

Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah. Padahal hanya ditatap seperti ini oleh nya. Sebenar nya apa yang terjadi padaku? Jantungku juga terasa berdebar lebih cepat. Apa aku sakit?

Dan seperti biasa, kami makan dikantin. Yah, hanya kini tidak ada Siwon diantara kami. Aku selalu mencuri pandang melihat nya sewaktu makan. Yah, untuk ukuran seorang namja, Yunho memang terlihat tampan. Tidak jauh lebih tampan dari Siwon tentu nya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menghampiri umma dan appa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Aku duduk di antara kedua nya.

"Umma, appa," umma dan appa berhenti dengan aktivitas mereka dan menatap ku lembut. Tangan appa mengelus kepala ku lembut, dan umma menatap ku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku bahagia memiliki orangtua seperti mereka. Mereka adalah orangtua terbaik!

"Jantungku terasa aneh hari ini. Aku-" belum sempat kulanjutkan, umma dan appa sudah melanjutkan kekhawatiran mereka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Jae? Apa perlu kita kedokter?" tanya appa. "Nde Jae, daritadi wajahmu juga memerah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tambah umma dengan sangat khawatir.

Bagaimana aku harus menceritakan nya pada umma dan appa? Apa aku harus menceritakan pada mereka? Tapi aku takut.

**_Jae POV end_**

Jaejoong memutar bola mata menatap kedua orangtua nya. Perlahan wajahnya menunduk dengan pipi bersemu lebih kemerahan. "A-Aku tidak tau. Setiap aku bertemu dengan seseorang, jantungku berdebar keras dan wajahku terasa panas." cerita nya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap putri nya tak percaya. Tak terbayang Jaejoong akan mengalami 'jatuh cinta' pada umur dini seperti ini. Terlebih yang pada kenyataan nya Jaejoong telah ia jodohkan dengan aegya Yoochun, sahabat nya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap putri satu-satu nya sayang. Jaejoong menggeleng lalu menunduk dengan wajah tambah memerah. Perasaan nya campur aduk antara menyukai Yunho atau Siwon.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bersalah. "Mian Jae, kau tidak boleh menyukai namja itu. Karena kau sudah appa jodohkan dengan aegya Yoochun ahjussi sejak kalian kecil" ucap nya pelan. Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. Raut wajahnya mulai tidak tenang. Ia tidak mau dijodohkan. Ia ingin memilih pendamping hidup nya dengan pilihan nya sendiri. Dan itu Siwon. Atau mungkin Yunho?

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa. Aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk dijodohkan" protes Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin penuh harap. "Memang belum saat nya. Pada umurmu 17 tahun nanti, kita akan adakan pertunangan kalian" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja yang bahkan aku tidak tau nama nya!" kesal Jaejoong. Mengapa ia harus dijodohkan? Toh pilihannya adalah yang terbaik. Yah, terbaik bagi Jaejoong tentunya.

"Kalau yang akan dijodohkan dengan mu adalah orang yang kau kenal, apakah kau setuju Jae?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong hanya melirik appa nya dengan tatapan kesal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Tenang saja namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah teman satu kelas mu. Nama memang appa belum mengetahuinya. Tapi ia adalah namja dengan marga **'Park'**." ucap Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya menatap kedua orangtua nya. Bermarga 'Park'? Dikelasnya bahkan orang-orang yang ia kenal, hanya ada satu namja yang memiliki marga Park, yaitu Siwon. Apakah yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya adalah Siwon? Lalu mengapa ia jadi merasa ragu? Harusnya ia merasa senang bukan?

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar nya dengan langkah gontai. Dijatuhkan nya tas sekolah dengan sembarang hingga menjatuhkan sebuah bingkai. Jaejoong mengambil bingkai itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jung Yunho, Park Siwon. Kalian membuat ku bingung".

**(Skip to 2 days before 17th Jaejoong's Birthday Party)**

"Aku mohon. Jangan bertunangan dengan Siwon. Aku mencintaimu Jae," ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan si pemilik tangan terdiam dan terus menangis. Ia ingin sekali membatalkan perjodohan itu, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan kedua orangtua nya, apalagi mengecewakan mereka. Kenapa? Karena kini hati Shim Jaejoong jatuh pada Jung Yunho!

"Aku mohon Jae" pinta Yunho lagi. Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong, mengecup kedua mata nya yang basah sebelum melumat pelan bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho. Ia mengusap air mata yang terjatuh lalu tersenyum. "Mianhae"

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang kini mematung melihat kepergian nya. Sesampainya ia di dalam rumah, Hp nya bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru dari keka- maksudnya mantan kekasihnya.

**From: Yunho Baby**

**Jika ini keputusan mu, baiklah. 2 hari lagi aku juga akan dijodohkan. Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu. Berjanjilah untuk berbahagia dengan tunangan mu. Saranghae.**

Jaejoong kembali menitikkan air mata nya. Di lantai yang dingin, ia terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya. Membiarkan air matanya menggenang bebas di permukaan wajahnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya menghangat. Ya, karena tubuh besar appa Jaejoong mendekapnya. Memberikan kehangatan yang memang dibutuhkan olehnya. "Mianhae, ini salah appa. Andai appa tidak sembarangan mengambil keputusan, kau tidak perlu mengikuti perjodohan ini. Appa minta maaf chagi" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus rambut panjang Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Ia menyesal telah membuat anak satu-satunya kini menangis sedih.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, menyingkirkan butiran-butiran bening itu sebelum tersenyum ke arah Changmin. "Gwenchana appa. Ini bukan salah appa sedikitpun. Aku sendiri yang sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi kapan aku bisa melihat calon tunanganku itu? Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia tidak menemuiku sebelum hari pertunangan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, mulut. Tidak dengan hatinya yang kini menangis keras!

"Tidak usah dipaksakan Jae. Umma dan appa akan membatalkan pertunangan itu jika kau mau," kata Kyuhyun yang baru datang dengan sebuah air ditangannya. Diulurkannya air itu kearah Jaejoong. Dengan tersenyum Jaejoong menerima air itu, meneguknya sedikit lalu berkata, "Ani, aku terima perjodohan ini".

"Gomawo chagi. Kau memang anak appa dan umma yang baik. Kami sayang padamu" ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Cheonmaneyo appa, umma" Jaejoong membalas kecupan kedua orangtuanya. Bukankah ini ciri-ciri keluarga bahagia?

"Oh ya, kudengar Yoochun dan keluarga nya mau ke sini. Apa itu benar yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Tak kubiarkan anak Yoochun bertunangan dengan Jae sebelum kita mengenalkan Jae dan anaknya secara resmi!" Changmin sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Changmin.

**_TRINGGG~_**

"Mungkin itu mereka, kau tunggu disini saja ya Jae" ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu. Dan berdirilah dua namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik didepannya.

**_Jae POV_**

Mereka datang. Ia datang. Park Siwon datang! Baiklah, kuatkan dirimu Shim Jaejoong! Kau pasti bisa bersikap seperi biasa!

"Hey" aku tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap orang yang kini memanggilku. Calon tunanganku. "Hey Park-" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat namja didepanku kini. Namja bertubuh tinggi dan tegap ini-

"KAU?"

**_TBC_**

Annyeong chingudeul^o^ masih adakah yg mengingat ff ini? Hehehe.. mianhae klo aq lamaa *banget*. Ngepost ff ini penuh perjuangan loh.. dr halangan kabel data ilang, mpe aq yg lg uts skarang.. T,T *curcol*  
>apakah ini masih pendek? masih banyak typo jga y? o<p>

_**Balesan Review Chap3::**_

_**SeoWoo1803::**_ humm~ d chap ini udh aq panjangin loh.. hehehe.. aq tkut klo kpanjangan, pda bosen.. o

_**Jaejoongloverz::**_ gomawooo~ *poppo saeng* nih dah d lanjut.. smoga ska nee~^o^

_**ELFsuju4ever:: **_kmu suka? huwaaa gomawoo~ terharu aq~~ *hug chingu* d chap ini dah aq panjangin kok.. n' smoga d chap ini smua prtanyaan mu kjawab nee^o^

_**rikha-chan::**_ nde, hwaiting! fighting! ^o^ gomawo~ hehehe

_**yu::**_ humm smoga prtanyaan chingu kjawab d chap ini ne^^

_**kucing liar::**_ hohoho tentu saja~ *siap2 bkin yunjae moment* (XD) hehehe

_**Booboopipi:: **_tp klo aq yg adain pesta bosen ga y? (XD) wahh lgu proud! lebih menghayati dong? *ngikut dnger* kkk~

_**Yeobojj::**_ wahh itw sih udh pasti alasan changmin! kkk~ kekasih sejati changmin.. *plakk* humm pertanyaan ny udh kjawab d chap ini kan? w

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>"Hey" aku tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap orang yang kini memanggilku. Calon tunanganku. "Hey Park-" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat namja didepanku kini. Namja bertubuh tinggi dan tegap ini-<p>

"KAU?"

"Annyeong nae dongsaeng" sapanya ceria. Namja ini. Namja yang kurindukan melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Yah, kecuali orangtua ku. Dia lah orang ketiga yang kusayangi. Namja yang selalu menemani ku dari kecil.

"Youngsaeng oppa!" teriak ku sambil memeluknya erat. Ia balik memelukku lebih erat. Akh, pelukan yang kurindukan. Hangat. Masih sama seperti dulu. "Kau merindukan oppa?" tanyanya. Hah, pertanyaan bodoh menurut ku. Ia sudah pasti tahu aku merindukannya. Nae oppa.

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ku dalam dekapannya. Memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan hangatnya.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa punya seorang oppa. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian. Youngsaeng oppa adalah anak angkat appa dan umma saat aku berumur 3 tahun dan Youngsaeng oppa 5 tahun. Sejak itu kami selalu bersama. Tapi 5 tahun lalu ia pergi ke Jepang untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa.

**_FlashBack 5 years ago_**

"Oppa, kajjima. Jebal. Hiks. Jangan tinggal Jae sendiri~" isak Jaejoong sambil terus menarik baju depan Youngsaeng. Wajahnya ia pendamkan dalam dekapan lembut Youngsaeng. Ia terus meraung-raung dalam tangisnya. Youngsaeng melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Dengar Jae, oppa tak akan lama. Oppa janji. Maka jadilah yeoja yang pintar. Pastikan kau tidak membuat oppa dan umpa kecewa padamu," ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong.

"Hiks. Jae janji. Jae akan jadi Yeoja yang pintar dan tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa. Cepatlah kembali oppa. Hiks". Jaejoong menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Youngsaeng. Tersisa isakan kecil dari mulut kecil Jaejoong. Tapi matanya berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Youngsaeng tersenyum lembut. Ia raih tengkuk dongsaengnya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya pengumuman penerbangan Youngsaeng akan segera berangkat, ia melepas rengkuhannya terhadap Jaejoong. Untuk kesekian kalinya Youngsaeng kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada. Keduanya saling melambaikan kedua tangan. Sampai Youngsaeng berhenti sesaat untuk mengirim pesan untuk seseorang, "Jaga dongsaeng ku. Jika kau menyakitinya, jangan harap kau bisa selamat!"

**_FlashBack End_**

Begitulah. Walaupun Youngsaeng oppa baru berumur 14 tahun saat itu, tapi ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Sekolah dan mengurus perusahaan. Oppa memang di didik sangat keras oleh appa. Dikarenakan aku dan calon suamiku nanti yang akan mengurus perusahaan appa di korea, dan Youngsaeng oppa dengan calon istrinya yang akan mengurus perusahaan appa di jepang.

"Oppa kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau akan pulang hari ini?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal tanpa memandang kearahnya. Tanganku terus memeluk pinggang Youngsaeng oppa erat. Hidung ku masih betah menghirup aroma mint dari tubuhnya.

"Surprise untuk mu. Dan juga calon suamimu,"

"Oppa tau tentang ini? Akh, aku sangat ingin protes pada appa! Kenapa hanya aku yang dijodohkan, sedangkan oppa tidak?" ucapku kesal. Aku melepas pelukanku dari dirinya lalu melipat tangan di dada. Pipi ku menggembung –tanda bahwa aku memang kesal–. Youngsaeng oppa tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut ku pelan. "Kau kira oppa pulang hanya untuk melihatmu bertunangan? Oppa pun juga dijodohkan oleh appa dan umma". Aku tertawa puas saat mendengar jawaban oppa. Sedangkan Youngsaeng oppa hanya ikut tertawa melihatku.

"Jae, Saengie, cepat ke ruang tamu dan temui calon tunangan kalian" panggil umma memecahkan tawa kami. Kami berdua sama-sama menghela nafas berat lalu mengikuti umma dari belakang. Youngsaeng oppa berjalan dengan tenangnya sambil merapikan jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan. Ia melirikku sambil tertawa kecil. "Harusnya kau merapikan penampilanmu sebelum bertemu calon tunanganmu." Ujarnya sambil merapikan rambut hitam panjang ku.

Setelah itu kami pun mulai memasuki ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik duduk di antara orangtuanya, dan juga seorang namja yang– Oh, katakan padaku bahwa ini mimpi. Namja itu. Jung Yunho. Bukankah appa bilang bahwa namja yang akan ditunangkan denganku adalah namja bermarga Park? Apa Yunho datang untuk melihat ku dan Siwon bertunangan? Lalu dimana Siwon?

"Annyeong cantik" sapanya. Ia tersenyum tampan kearahku. Lihatlah betapa tampannya ia dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut rompi dan jas berwarna hitam. Celana hitam panjang pun ikut menghiasi kakinya. Andai ia yang menjadi tunangan ku. Aku menggeleng cepat untuk membuyarkan imajinasiku. Terpesona dengan ketampanannya pada saat yang tidak tepat. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Yunho? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau juga akan bertunangan?". Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiriku. "Tentu untuk bertunangan denganmu Jae".

"Tapi appa bilang kalau namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku bermarga–"

"Kami sungguh minta maaf Jaejoong~ah. Anak ku –Yunho– ini dengan seenaknya mengganti marganya disekolah. Memang ia tidak ingin menjadi anakku lagi sepertinya" ucap Yoochun ahjussi. Ia mendekatiku dan Yunho. Dengan wajah kesal, ia memukul kepala Yunho agak keras. Yunho merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan aku sibuk menahan tawa. Dengan berbisik aku berkata, "Rasakan. Itu akibatnya kau membohongi aku dan Siwon" sambil mencubit pinggangnya kesal. "Aku hanya ingin membuat surprise untuk mu Jae"

Kami duduk disebelah orangtua kami masing-masing. Memulai acara perjodohan. Yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Youngsaeng oppa hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi. Tidak apa salah satu diantara kami –aku dan Youngsaeng oppa– yang melihat wajahnya. Tapi kami bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Henry ahjumma yang mengerti akan tatapan –penasaran– kami, tersenyum lembut. "Youngmin~ah, angkat wajahmu. Tidak baik menunduk terus-menerus" ucap Henry ahjumma pada yeoja itu. Akh, ternyata namanya Youngmin. "Benar Youngmin, angkat wajahmu dan lihat kami semua" tambah Zhoumi ahjussi.

Perlahan yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kalian lihatlah. Yeoja ini begitu cantik. Wajah, tubuh, bahkan mata, hidung mancungnya, bibir, semuanya terlihat mungil. Bahkan tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku. Kulirik Youngsaeng oppa yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Lucu memang. Youngsaeng oppa yang biasanya bersikap cool, sekarang jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang disuguhi bermacam-macam mainan baru. "Baiklah kita mulai pertunangan kalian" ucap Yoochun ahjussi mengagetkan kami –aku, Youngsaeng oppa, Yunho dan Youngmin– semua.

"Tapi kita belum mengadakan pes–"

"Tidak ada pesta-pestaan Shim Changmin. Tidakkah kau merasa sangat berlebihan selama ini dengan pesta-pesta itu?" potong Yoochun ahjussi. Terlihat appa yang berdecih pelan. Dengan kesal tentunya. "Tapi kau menikmatinya"

Acara pertunangan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Aku dan Yunho yang bertukar cincin dengan tidak sabaran. Dan juga Youngsaeng oppa yang memasangkan cincin di jari manis kiri Youngmin dengan gaya cool seperti biasa. Youngmin? Ia sangat malu-malu. Bisa dilihat dari ia memasangkan cincin di jari manis kiri Youngsaeng oppa dengan sedikit bergetar. Dan jangan lupa, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Apa segitu tampannya oppa ku, sampai-sampai ia bisa segugup itu? Yah, aku akui Youngsaeng oppa memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Tapi tidak setampan Yunho tentunya.

**(Skip Time)**

Kini aku dan Yunho berada di taman belakang rumah ku. Berjalan santai bedua. Perlu kutegaskan. BERDUA. Sangat jarang aku mendapat waktu privasi seperti ini. Biasanya aku akan dikawal oleh bodyguard. Walaupun berada di dalam rumah sendiri. Aku hanya memiliki waktu privasi itu saat dikamar mandi.

"Kau menyebalkan Jung– Akh, maksudku Park Yunho. Teganya kau tidak memberi tahu marga aslimu padaku dan Siwon" kesalku sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan terus menatapnya. Yunho menatapku sedikit kesal? "Untuk apa? Untuk menghancurkan mimpimu menjadi pendamping Park Siwon?". Aku membesarkan mataku. Jadi ia mengganti marganya demi melihatku bahagia dengan Siwon? Tapi kenapa? Setahuku saat itu Yunho belum menyukainya. Seakan tahu akan tatapanku, ia berkata, "Youngsaeng hyung menyuruhku 5 tahun lalu. Ia memerintahku untuk menjagamu dan tidak menyakitimu. Dengan mengganti marga ku, kau tidak akan tahu kalau akulah tunangan mu sebenarnya. Dan saat itu aku berjanji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Dan kelihatannya rencanaku berhasil sempurna"

Aku mematung dihadapannya. Shim Youngsaeng, Park Yunho. Kalian sungguh baik. Aku mencintai kalian. Dengan sangat tergesa aku memeluknya erat. Aku sungguh bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Mendapat umma dan appa yang kelewat baik terhadapnya, oppa yang sangat memerhatikannya, dan juga tunangan tercinta ku yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti ini. Aku merasa menjadi yeoja yang sangat beruntung.

Yunho mendorong bahu ku pelan dan tangan sebelahnya menarik tengkuk ku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Mengetahui maksudnya, aku pun menutup mataku. Selang beberapa detik, tidak aku rasakan bibir Yunho menempel di bibirku. Hanya terdengar sebuah rintihan Yunho dan tarikan dari lenganku yang membuat ku reflek membuka mata. Appa sedang menarik keras telinga Yunho.

"A–Aww! Ahjussi appo~" rintih Yunho karena appa terus menarik telinganya keras. Kulirik umma yang tadi menarik tangan ku dengan tatapan bingung. Umma hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengisyaratkan ku untuk melihat appa dan Yunho. "Walaupun kalian sudah bertunangan, aku belum mengijinkan kau menyentuh Jae! Kau itu anak dari Park Yoochun si mesum itu. Aku tak ingin anak ku bernasib sama dengan umma mu" ucap appa yang membuat ku dan umma tertawa keras. Akh, sifat protektif appa keluar lagi. Walaupun itu tandanya appa menyayangiku, tapi tidakkah appa lihat umurku? 17 tahun. Apa belum cukup ia menjagaku dengan ketat seperti ini?

"Aku kan tidak 'menyentuh' Jae seperti yang appa maksud. Hanya mencium kok" ucap Yunho santai sambil mengelus telinganya yang memerah. Appa membesarkan matanya lalu menjitak kepala Yunho. "Hanya mencium kau bilang? Saat appa mu berpacaran dengan umma mu, ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Dari mencium, menjadi 'kegiatan malam'. Dan tadi apa kau bilang? Appa?" appa kembali menjitak kepala Yunho. "Kau belum jadi menantu ku, kau tahu itu?"

Appa berjalan kearahku dan umma. Sambil menggandeng tangan ku, appa menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho. "Awas jika kau berani 'menyentuh Jaejoong KU!" aku dan umma kembali tertawa kecil. Appa dan Yunho terlihat seperti 2 anak kecil yang tengah memperebutkan sebuah permen. Dengan sedikit tergesa appa menarikku menjauh dari Yunho. "Radius 5 meter jika kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Jae!" tambahnya lalu menarikku ke dalam rumah.

**(Malamnya)**

Sudah tiba waktunya Yunho dan yang lain pulang. Semua pulang dengan wajah ceria. Tapi tidak dengan halnya Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sejak kejadian tadi sore. Ditambah dengan perkataan appa saat makan malam tadi. "Berani melangkah mendekati Jae, kubatalkan pertunangan ini. Ingat, radius 5 meter!" seperti itu kata-kata appa saat Yunho berusaha mendekatiku hanya untuk sekedar memeluk ku. Dan perkataan appa sukses membuat Yunho merenggut kesal.

Sepulangnya mereka, kami semua –appa, umma, aku dan Youngsaeng oppa– kembali keruang tamu. Perintah appa. Ia bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Youngsaeng, Jaejoong" panggil appa. Aku dan Youngsaeng oppa menatap appa. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terlihat tidak beraturan berulang kali. Kenapa? Appa terlihat sedang sakit. Bibirnya pucat. Terlihat umma yang kini disebelah appa sedang mengelus punggung appa sambil memeluk bahunya. Oh Tuhan, jangan beri aku cobaan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiaan ini.

"Kalian berdua, tinggallah di rumah selama seminggu ini. Jangan kemana-mana. Appa dan umma akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini" ucap appa yang berusaha tersenyum ke arah kami. Ke Jepang? Kenapa tiba-tiba? "Appa akan menandatangani kontrak kerja sama disana" tambah appa. Youngsaeng oppa melihat appa terus-menerus tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Jae, bisa kau masuk kamar dulu? Ada yang ingin oppa bicarakan dengan appa" pinta Youngsaeng oppa sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ku. Tangannya mengelus kepala ku lembut. Aku hanya menurut. Mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar ku, meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

Kini tinggalah mereka bertiga dalam ruangan itu. Changmin terlihat berusaha bersikap tenang dengan keadaan tegang yang Youngsaeng buat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memerhatikan Youngsaeng dan Changmin yang kini saling menatap. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Youngsaeng memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Changmin tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Youngsaeng yang ada dihadapannya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah appa sudah bilang kalau appa akan menandatangani kontrak" ucapnya santai. Youngsaeng mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. "Umma, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini kena–"

"Jawab aku umma. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin jika appa hanya menandatangani kontrak. Perusahaan di Jepang atas namaku. Jika memang ada kontrak, harusnya aku yang kesana, bukan appa" Youngsaeng menatap penuh harap kea rah keduanya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar wajahnya dan duduk dengan gelisah. Changmin memegang dadanya tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya sambil membantu pergerakkan Changmin.

"Appamu–"

**_TBC_**

Annyeong^^  
>akh, cerita makin gaje ya? mianhae~<br>suasana hati lg jelek banget..  
>ini udh aq panjangin loh*dkit*<br>hehehehe  
>masih typo kah? jelek?<br>akh mianhae.. aq pun masih terus belajar..  
>hehehe<p>

_**Balasan Review Chap4::**_

_****_**AngelFishy:: **Siwon? kkk~ aq ga stega itu bkin YunJae pisah kok..

**The:: **wahhh kok tau? kmu peramal yah? *plakk* kkk~

**kucing liar:: **sengaja d skip.. klo ga bkal jd panjaaaang bnget.. hehehe.. emang yunho kok.. siwon d kluarin ny kapan2 lg.. *plakk* hehehe

**artzhy lau::** hummm YunJae *sbenerny author ny* emang tega.. kkk~ udh trjawab kan siapa yg bkal d jodohin dngan siapa? hehehe

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo::** akhh~ lg2 ktawan.. klian pada ngintipin aq ya? *plakkk* kkk~ ini udh d lnjut kok.. smoga ska ne^^

**SeoWoo1803::** d tunggu? huwaaa gomawoo~~ *poppo* plakk* bukan dong~ klo Yunho, tralu cpet dong mreka ktemu? hehehe iya nih alur ny d cepetin.. takut pda bosen sih.. tp d chap ini alurny d perlambat kok.. apa masih cepet jga yah?

**choo5002:: **hummm iya dong.. kan slalu ada ide bwat yunjae brsatu.. kkk~~

**Eikaru46:: **banyak yg blang kok.. n' emang iy aq cpetin.. tp d chap ini udh aq prlambat kok.. apa msih kecepetan jga? hehehe gomawo~

**Rin-chan::** menarik? gomawoo~ aq kra mlah membosankan.. hehehe.. ini udh d lanjut kokk^^

**jae::** tentu dong.. kkk~~

**WONKYU FOREVER::** huwaaa jangan marahi sayaaaa~~ *ngeraung2* aq kan emang suka smua couple.. trmasuk couple2 yg jarang ada.. hehehe.. wonkyu? hummm kapan2 ya? utang ff q *d fb* masih banyak sih.. yunjae? huwaaa mreka umpa q tauuu~ *cubit2* hehehe

**yoyojiji::** aq pngen update cpet.. tp otak q ga memberi idee.. T,T yunjae ny d banyakin? udah niih.. apa masih kurang? next chap aq tambahin deehh~ hehehe gomawo~

**Shippo Baby YunJae::** gwenchana~ mw bca n' ngereview ff ini ja aq dah sneng bnget~~ *hug* dngan sapa yunjae brjodoh n' ktemu sapa, udh kjawab d chap ini kan? hehehe gomawo~~

**jung boojae::** itu niat q~ kkk~ *ktawa bareng Yunjae* gomawoo~

**JungJi KyungIn::** gomawo chingu~~ *hug2* emang YunJae kok yg d jdohin.. hehehe.. gomawo*lg*~

**lipminnie::** jincha? wahh kita ktemu d sni~ *rangkul* hehehe.. nah prtanyaan ny udh kjawab kan? hehehe gomawo~

**Ryu::** Gomawo~ aq bkal prbaikin lg kok^^

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, Youngsaeng(SS501) and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>"Jawab aku umma. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin jika appa hanya menandatangani kontrak. Perusahaan di Jepang atas namaku. Jika memang ada kontrak, harusnya aku yang kesana, bukan appa" Youngsaeng menatap penuh harap ke arah keduanya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar wajahnya dan duduk dengan gelisah. Changmin memegang dadanya tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya sambil membantu pergerakkan Changmin.<p>

"Appamu––" belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan kata-katanya, Changmin terjatuh ke samping dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan panik Youngsaeng memapah Changmin ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya. Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ummanya. Dada yang naik turun, wajah merah, dan jangan lupakan tangisnya. Ia hampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Wae umma?" tanyanya pelan. "Cepat- Hiks. Ikut umma. Hiks. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, Changmin segera ditangani. Youngsaeng terdiam di depan ruangan Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong terus menangis sambil berpelukan.

"Hiks. Appa kenapa? Appa baik-baik saja 'kanumma? Hiks" Jaejoong terus bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Walau tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun jawab. Selang beberapa jam tak ada kabar, suasana kembali hening ketika Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun mulai terlelap dalam tangisnya. Youngsaeng masih terjaga. Keningnya berkerut, keringat dingin terus bercucuran di setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tangan bergetarnya ia lipat, berdoa.

**_KLEK_**

Youngsaeng sontak langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah dokter yang menangani Changmin sudah keluar dari ruangan Changmin. "Bagaimana keadaan appa saya dok? Ia baik-baik sajakan? Ia sakit apa?" tanya Youngsaeng tak sabaran.

"Untuk sementara ini, Tuan Shim baik-baik saja. Ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Namun kondisinya masih terbilang buruk," jelas dokter itu. Youngsaeng menghela nafas kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka perkataan dokter itu yang menurutnya sangat bertele-tele. "Lalu appa ku sakit apa?" tanyanya lagi. Mungkin ia akan membentaknya kalau sang dokter masih melanjutkan acara bertele-telenya. Youngsaeng memang bukan orang yang mudah marah atau menunjukan emosinya pada orang lain. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia harus memberi penghargaan kepada orang yang memancing emosinya hingga bisa meledak.

"Virus yang hidup dalam tubuhnya, bisa dikatakan telah berhasil berkembang biak menjadi sebuah gumpalan yang biasa kita kenal dengan Tumor. Tapi dalam suatu istilah penyakit Jantung, ini adalah Kanker," jawab dokter itu dengan panjangnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau lawan bicaranya telah menahan emosi akibat sikap bertele-telenya. Urat-urat kekesalan sudah muncul di pelipis dan tangan-tangannya sudah mengepal keras. "Jadi, intinya appa ku sakit apa? Kumohon jangan terlalu bertele-tele. Langsung saja beri tahu aku penyakit apa yang diderita appa ku?" ujar Youngsaeng dengan sabarnya. Ia telah berulang kali mengendus kesal. Tak ingin ia menunjukan emosinya sekarang. Mengingat ia adalah anak dari Shim Changmin, pengusaha yang terpandang di seluruh dunia. "Ia menderita penyakit Kanker Jantung," ucap dokter itu yang sukses membuat dua pasang mata melebar sempurna. Youngsaeng tertunduk sedih. Air matanya tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Menangis. Yah, seorang Shim Youngsaeng menangis. Youngsaeng yang terkenal dengan image cool dan bisa dengan mudahnya mengontrol perasaannya, menangis.

Di satu sisi, seorang yeoja yang terbangun dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, menutup mulutnya. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya tak kalah bergetar dengan sang kakak. Dengan sangat lirih ia berseru, "A-Appa".

**(Skip Time)**

Pagi sudah menjemput. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun dari ketiga orang yang menemani Changmin berniat pergi. Ketiganya masih setia duduk mengelilingi kasur Changmin. Yah, tentu dalam keadaan tertidur.

Changmin bergerak gelisah dengan penerangan yang ia dapatkan. Salahkan tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan membuat sinar matahari menyelinap masuk dan mendarat di hadapannya. Changmin mengerjap pelan. Tangan lemahnya ia angkat, berniat menyentuh istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Ung~hh," Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Youngsaeng melenguh pelan.

"Yeobo/Appa!" mereka memanggil -berteriak lebih tepatnya- dengan senang. Ketiganya berhamburan memeluk Changmin. Changmin tersenyum kecil dengan bibir pucatnya. Mata sayunya berusaha terbuka, seakan berat untuk membuka matanya. "Belum lama aku tidur, kalian sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku tertidur selamanya?" Ia berusaha bergurau di sela-sela nafas beratnya. Ia kesulitan berbicara. Masker oksigen itu sungguh mengganggu baginya. Sayangnya gurauan Changmin tidak mendapat respon dari ketiganya. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sedangkan Youngsaeng menatap appanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tertidur selamanya? Apa Changmin berniat meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan keluarganya untuk selamanya? Sungguh, Youngsaeng membenci perkataan appanya kali ini.

"Gurauan appa sangat tidak lucu," ujar Youngsaeng dingin. Ia memang tidak menangis. Tapi lihat keadaannya. Mata bengkak memerah, tubuh bergetarnya, menghembuskan nafas yang tidak beraturan -menahan emosinya-. "Jincha? Pada-"

"Cukup! Jangan di teruskan appa! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkan kami," Jaejoong menutup telinganya. Ia terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah ia baru merasakan kebahagiaannya? Kenapa sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan masalah seberat ini? Kyuhyun melihat anak perempuannya mulai menangis histeris. Dengan keadaan yang sama -menangis-, Kyuhyun menenangkan anaknya. Ia memeluk sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang. Ia ingin sekali ikut protes dengan perkataan Changmin. Tapi tak sepenuhnya perkataan Changmin salah.

**_FlashBack to 2 Days Ago_**

"Apa penyakit lemah Jantung ku kambuh lagi, dok?" tanya Changmin. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani. Ikut menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter.

Dokter yang memeriksa Changmin menghela nafas berat. Dokter bermarga 'Park' itu menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan yang masih terbungkus amplop berwarna putih. Changmin membuka amplop itu dan membacanya perlahan. "I-Ini,"

"Mr. Shim, anda positif terkena kanker jantung,"dokterParkmemotong ucapan Changmin. "Penyakit kanker jantung adalah penyakit yang jarang ada. Obat yang tersedia pun belum memadai. Dan lagi, kanker itu sepertinya tepat berada di dalam jantung mu. Akan sulit untuk di operasi," lanjutdokterParkdengan penjelasannya. Changmin membulatkan matanya. Ia bukan kaget dengan penyakit yang ia derita. Tapi karena ucapan dokter seakan-akan dirinya sudah tak ada harapan untuk sembuh? Apa ia akan mati? Apa ia tidak bisa bertahan untuk memastikan keluarganya hidup bahagia? Melihat anak-anaknya membangun keluarganya dengan bahagia. Melihat Kyuhyun- Akh, mungkin ia memang tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan namja lain, tapi jika itu demi kebahagiaannya, Changmin dengan sangat berat hati akan melepasnya.

"Y-eobo~" suara serak Kyuhyun terdengar. Ya, ia menangis lagi. Saat mendengar penyakit lemah jantung Changmin kambuh saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Dan ini kanker? "Kau..tidak bo..leh meninggalkan..aku, mening..galkan kami. Kau harus..sembuh," ucapnya lagi. Ia berusaha berbicara selancar mungkin, walau tangis membuat ucapannya terputus-putus. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Untuk ukuran sebuah keluarga bahagia, 18 tahun terlalu singkat. Ia masih ingin melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh bersama suaminya. Melihat pernikahan mereka, bermain dengan cucu-cucu mereka nantinya. Hey, jangan salahkan pikiran pesimis Kyuhyun. Istri mana yang tidak berpikir pesimis saat mendengar penyakit suaminya dan juga ucapan sang dokter yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ya, ia frustasi sekarang. Ia sangat-sangat mencintai Changmin. Ia masih ingin bersama suaminya lebih lama. Atau kalau bisa, ia ingin 'menutup matanya' bersama Changmin.

**_FlashBack End_**

"Kau harus membiasakan diri mu tanpa appa, Jae," Ia menarik nafas panjang yang sulit ia lakukan. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucatnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mulai berbicara. Dengan nafas terputus-putus tentunya. "Aku memang bukan appa yang baik untuk kalian, juga suami yang baik untukmu Kyu. Aku tak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama dari yang ku inginkan. Maafkan aku-," padahal begitu banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan. Kata-kata sayang, kata-kata cinta. Tapi bunyi melengking menguar dari Defibrilator. Garis lurus tergambar jelas di alat itu.

Youngsaeng segera memencet tombol merah di samping tempat tidur. Memanggil dokter tentunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sudah menangis -histeris- hebat. Mereka terus mengguncang tubuh Changmin yang mulai mendingin.

Tak lama kemudian, para dokter dan suster sudah tiba di ruangan Changmin. Mengerti akan suasana, Youngsaeng menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong agar keluar. Yah, tidak mungkin dokter akan konsentrasi dengan teriakan dan tangisan umma dan dongsaengnya itu. "Oppa, appa tidak akan meninggalkan kita 'kan? Appa pasti akan sembuh 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong di sela tangisnya. Ia menarik lengan baju Youngsaeng, sedangkan wajahnya ia pendam di dada namja itu. Tak beda dengan Jaejoong, Youngsaeng juga sudah menitikan air matanya lagi. Sungguh, Youngsaeng sangat menyayangi appa angkatnya itu. Youngsaeng hanya anak angkat di keluarga itu. Tapi ia mendapat kasih sayang sama besar dengan Jaejoong yang berstatus anak kandung mereka. Ia bisa seperti ini sekarang pun berkat mereka. Terlebih Changmin yang selalu mendidiknya dengan keras. Sekarang orang yang ia kenal sebagai appanya kemungkinan akan kehilangan nyawanya. Apa ia tidak sedih? Jangan bodoh. Kalau ia boleh memilih, ia akan dengan senang hati menemani Changmin ke alamsana.

Lihatlah Shim Changmin. Bukan hanya istri mu yang rela pergi dengan mu. Bahkan anak-anak mu pun bersedia menemani mu ke alamsanajika kau mau.

Selang beberapa lama, Dr. Park dan beberapa suster keluar. Mereka bertiga pun mengelilingi sang dokter. "Suami ku bagaimana? Ia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dr. Park menghembuskan nafasnya berulang sebelum menjawab. "Pasien berhasil kami selamatkan. Tapi sekarang ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri,". Ketiganya bernafas lega. Yah, walaupun Changmin belum sadar, asal ia melewatkan masa kritis, bisa sedikit menenangkan hati mereka.

"Kami sarankan pasien di bawa ke rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Dengan fasilitas dan obat-obat yang lebih lengkap, mungkin bisa menyembuhkan penyakit pasien," ujar Dr. Park lagi. Ia mengulurkan selembar kartu nama sebuah rumah sakit diTokyo, Jepang. Setelah itu para dokter dan suster berpamit pada mereka lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin di ikuti dengan kedua anaknya. Melihat orang yang paling berarti untuk mereka tergeletak di atas kasur rumah sakit dengan kulit pucat dan dingin, sungguh menyayat hati ketiga orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menangis di atas tangan Changmin, sedangkan keduanya menangis dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Aku akan membawa appa ke Jepang sore ini," ucap Youngsaeng. "Aku ikut!" sela Jaejoong. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir. Yah, ia ingin sekali membawa suaminya itu ke Jepang. Tapi Jaejoong? Ia masih sekolah. Tidak mungkin mengajaknya sedangkan ujian kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Changmin pun pasti tidak setuju Jaejoong ikut kalau ia sadar. Lalu haruskah Kyuhyun yang menemani Jaejoong dan berpisah dari orang yang di cintainya dengan waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan? Oh, Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup. Ia ingin selalu ada di samping Changmin. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, chagi. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Kau harus belajar. Umma yang akan membawa appa kalian ke Jepang. Youngsaeng, kau jaga adikmu,"

"Tapi umma-"

"Demi appa-mu," sela Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah. Ia ingin menemani Changmin. Tapi ujian kelulusan yang akan di adakan beberapa minggu lagi akan di mulai. Ia tak mau mengecewakan keluarganya. Terutama Changmin yang selalu mengharapkannya menjadi seperti Youngsaeng.

"Aku akan menjaga Jae, umma tenang saja. Aku harap appa segera sembuh," Youngsaeng menarik Jaejoong dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Ia ganti rengkuh tubuh adiknya. "Ayo kita pulang Jae, ini sudah malam. Besok kau sekolah," ucapnya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Jaejoong.

**_Jaejoong POV_**

Selama perjalanan pulang, suasana hening. Youngsaeng oppa menyetir dan aku meringkuk di belakangnya. Aku masih memikirkan appa. Sungguh, semua terasa seperti mimpi. Aku mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan. Tapi aku hampir kehilangan inti dari kebahagiaanku. Yaitu appa.

Appa, cepatlah pulih. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk terus menjaga ku? Menemani hari-hariku dengan semua ke-protektif-an mu? Orang-orang mungkin akan menyebutku berlebihan jika melihat sikapku ini. Tapi itulah aku. Aku tak bisa jauh dari appa. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat.

**_TBC_**

**A/N:: Sebenerny aq dah khilangan mood bwat bkin ff ini.. tpi krna msih ad yg brniat bca ff ini, *GR* aq lnjutin deh.. sedih sih krna readers ny brkurang.. tpi gpp.. asal ad yg msih mw bca, aq lnjutin dngan snang hati.. X) sekian ja deh curhatan(?) gaje q.. hehehe**

**Balesan Review ****Chap5:: **

**_Shippo Baby YunJae_:: hayoo prtanyaan ny udh kjawab kan? hehehe gomawo review ny^^**

**_Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo_:: mengenai changmin udh tw kan pnyakit ny? w hehehe. yoosu mah ga usah d tnya.. kan ad uchun ahjusshi yg slalu bkin 'kclakaan' itu.. XD gomawo review ny~**

**_Julie yunjae_:: huwaa gpp chingu.. dah mw bca dan ninggalin review bwat ff ini ja, q sneng bnget.. :') hehehe. gomawo review ny~**

**_rikha-chan_:: gpp chinguu.. yg pnting udh niat dan d ksih review ja q sneng kokk~ *tebar air mata* :'D hehehe gomawo Review ny~**

**_kucing liar_:: iy punya kakak.. tadi ny aq yg pngen jdi kakak ny jae, krna ga mirip, ga jdi deh.. XD *plakk* Gomawo review ny~~**

**_The_:: sakit parah ga y? ga tw.. *plakkk* X) youngmin mana yah? siapa aja yg nama ny youngmin deh.. d anggep aq jga gpp.. XD *plakkk* gomawo review ny~**

**_Ji Byul Lee_:: cepet yah? huwaaa mianhaee.. pdahal udh q lamain(?) loh.. *mnurut q* o brikut ny q bkin agak lama deh.. smoga ja pda ga bosen.. X) gomawo review ny~~**

**_artzhy lau_:: hohoho jngankan radius 5 meter.. radius 100(?) meter ja, akan slalu ad akal bwat yunpa ngedeketin jaema.. XD *plaakkk* Yahh soal changmin... salahkan otak q yg membuat ny bgitu.. u.u hehehe.. gomawo review ny~~**

**_rara_:: nikahny klo aq dah nikah jga.. XD *plakk* kkk~ hehehe.. gomawo Review ny~~**

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, Youngsaeng(SS501) and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>Sungguh, semua terasa seperti mimpi. Aku mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan. Tapi aku hampir kehilangan inti dari kebahagiaanku. Yaitu appa.<p>

Appa, cepatlah pulih. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk terus menjaga ku? Menemani hari-hariku dengan semua ke-protektif-an mu? Orang-orang mungkin akan menyebutku berlebihan jika melihat sikapku ini. Tapi itulah aku. Aku tak bisa jauh dari appa. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Kamar ku yang dulunya hangat, karena selalu ada appa yang me-introgasi ku jika aku dekat dengan namja, ataupun sekedar menemani ku belajar dan bermain. Sekarang kamar ini dingin.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke arah meja belajar. Di sebelahnya terdapat rak buku berwarna pink. Pilihan ku. Aku ingat sekali saat ingin membeli rak ini. Appa memilih warna putih krem. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih pink muda karena terkesan manis. Aku dan appa beradu argument. Karena appa tidak mau mengalah, aku pura-pura menangis. Terisak seperti halnya orang menangis sungguhan. Appa langsung mengalah pada ku. Appa selalu tidak tahan dengan tangis ku dari lahir, kata umma.

Kukeluarkan sebuah buku album besar dari rak itu. Walaupun besar, tapi aku memiliki lebih dari 10 album yang berisi lebih dari ribuan foto di dalamnya. Dan 90% adalah foto ku dengan appa, 5% dengan umma, 3% dengan Youngsaeng oppa, dan sisanya foto keluarga kami. Tentu bukan hanya ini yang keluarga kami miliki. Appa, umma, dan Youngsaeng memiliki album sendiri yang tak kalah banyak pula jumlahnya.

**_KLEK_**

Ku edarkan pandangan ku pada pintu yang terbuka. Umma masuk perlahan menghampiri ku. Mata umma bengkak. Sama seperti ku.

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

"Umma," sapa Jaejoong. Melirik umma-nya sebentar lalu kembali melihat selembar fotonya bersama Changmin. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ikut melihat foto yang tengah yeoja cantik itu pegang. "Appa mu sangat bangga pada mu saat itu," ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya terjulur mengelus gambar sosok namja tampan yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi cantik di kertas berbentuk persegi panjang itu. "Bangga?" Jaejoong menunjukan wajah bingungnya. Kenangan indah itu berputar bagai film di bayangan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bangganya Changmin pada Jaejoong saat kata pertama yang anaknya ucapkan adalah 'appa'.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih memegang album foto yang Jaejoong pegang. Membalikkan beberapa halaman yang menampilkan kebahagiaan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Ia terus melihat satu per satu foto-foto tersebut. Sampai matanya menangkap selembar foto dimana ia kembali menitikan air matanya. Foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Changmin yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang masih memerah. Yah, hari dimana Jaejoong lahir. Hari dimana kelengkapan keluarga kecilnya terpenuhi dengan kehadiran bayi mungil itu.

**_'Keluarga ku kini lengkap sudah. Memiliki kalian yang merupakan harta terbesar dalam hidup ku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian semampu ku. Saranghae,'_**

Kira-kira seperti itu kata-kata yang Changmin lontarkan. Ia sangat bersyukur atas apa yang ia dapat. Istri cantik dan baik, anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Changmin saat ini. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya. Sangat sesak rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit. Yah, seperti posisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Umma,"

"Jae, umma akan bawa appa pergi ke Jepang sore ini," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia mengirup udara dengan egoisnya. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Perlahan wajahnya terangkat dan menatap mata Jaejoong lekat. Mata Jaejoong bagai imitasi dari mata Changmin. Lihat saja tatapan mata berwarna coklat pekat itu. Terasa hangat seperti tatapan Changmin.

"Be-Berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Oh, lihatlah mata cantiknya itu. Kembali memerah seolah-olah air matanya akan jatuh sebentar lagi. "Tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungguh bukan jawaban ketidak pastian yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut umma-nya. 17tahun tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, dan sekarang ia harus berpisah dengan keduanya? Terlebih dengan waktu yang tidak di tentukan! Entah bagaimana perasaannya kini.

"Umma akan membawa beberapa baju untuk appa dan juga umma. Setelah itu kami akan berangkat. Kau jaga diri mu dengan baik, arra? Jangan kecewakan kami. Terlebih jangan kecewakan appa mu," ucap Kyuhyun. Mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan luas itu dengan langkah berat. Yah, berat. Meninggalkan anak perempuannya selama yang ia tidak ketahui. Dulu kalau penyakit lemah jantung Changmin kambuh, ia hanya perlu meninggalkan Jaejoong setidaknya sehari, atau bahkan hanya beberapa jam.

Jaejoong duduk di sudut kasurnya. Ia tekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk album itu. Air matanya terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya kacau. Sangat.

Tangan bergetarnya meraih telepon genggam yang berada di atas meja samping kasurnya. Menekan kontak nomor satu lalu menekan kembali tombol yang berwarna hijau. Selang beberapa detik, teleponnya pun terangkat. **"Yobosaeyo?"**.

"Yun~ Hiks. Datanglah kerumah ku sekarang. Jebal," dengan susah payah ia tahan tangisnya. Walau akhirnya tetap gagal. Yunho dengan jelas bisa mendengar isak tangis tunangannya. **"Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Kau tunggu aku, arra?"** setelah telepon tertutup, Jaejoong kembali memeluk kedua lututnya. Bayangan masa kecilnya yang manis kembali berputar di benaknya. Yah, kenangan yang sangat manis.

**_FlashBack_**

Matahari semakin terik siang ini. Padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Jaejoong kecil yang saat itu baru berusia 3 tahun menunggu Changmin di depan gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya. Perempuan kecil itu mengendus kesal. "Appa ke mana sih? Katanya mau menjemput Jae. Tapi appa masih belum datang juga," ucapnya dengan suara cadel khas anak seumurnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat begitu imut.

"Jae? Appa mu belum menjemput mu? Ayo, tunggu di dalam saja," saran Mr. Kim yang merupakan guru dari sekolah itu. Ia berniat pulang sebelum pada akhirnya melihat murid terpintarnya berdiri di depan gerbang. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Appa sebental lagi pasti datang. Songsaenim pulang saja," ucapnya.

Mr. Kim mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong sekilas. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sesekali berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah muridnya.

Cukup jauh, sampai Mr. Kim tak terlihat, muncul dua orang namja bertubuh lumayan besar dengan pakaian berantakan menghampiri Jaejoong. Yah, preman daerah situ. "Gadis kecil, kau sendirian? Mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar salah satu dari mereka. Jaejoong mundur secara perlahan. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia ketakutan sekarang. Ia menggeleng kecil sambil sesekali melirik wajah para preman jalanan itu yang kini menatapnya dengan seringaian. "A-Appa ku sedang peljalanan ke sini. Ia pasti akan segela datang," ujarnya setengah terisak. Matanya sudah memerah, bahkan tubuh kecilnya sudah bergetar saking ketakutannya. Kedua preman itu saling berhadapan sambil tersenyum licik. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, keduanya tetap melanjutkan memaksa Jaejoong. "Benarkah? Sepertinya appa mu tidak datang. Bagaimana kalau kami yang mengantar mu?". Baru saja keduanya hendak menyentuh Jaejoong, terdengar suara mobil berdecit dari belakang mereka. Seorang namja tampan keluar dari dalam mobil berwarna merah itu dan segera berlari ke arah mereka. "Jangan sentuh aegya ku!" serunya.

Kini namja itu berdiri tepat didepan seorang preman. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi menahan tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan rengkuhannya. "Lepaskan aku! Aku mau beltemu dengan appa! Appa tolong aku. Hiks," rengeknya. "Diamlah bocah!" bentak preman yang menahan tubuh Jaejoong. Sontak mata anak kecil itu terpejam karena takut.

Changmin menggeram kesal. Pasalnya, ia yang merupakan appanya saja belum pernah membentak Jaejoong. Lalu apa ini? Seorang preman berani membentak aegyanya? "Jangan berani membentak aegya ku!" seru Changmin. Sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah wajah preman di depannya. Pukulan itu cukup keras untuk sang preman sehingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah dari hidungnya. Yah, salahkan kedua preman pabo itu karena telah berurusan dengan Changmin, mantan ketua taekwondo internasional.

Sebuah pukulan melayang lagi tepat di wajah preman yang memegang Jaejoong. Preman itu jatuh ke samping dengan keadaan tak jauh beda dengan temannya. Changmin segera memeluk tubuh aegyanya dengan erat. Mengelus tubuh belakang sang aegya dengan sayang. "Tenang Jae, ini appa. Appa akan melindungimu. Jangan takut," di kecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

**_BUKK_**

Sebuah pukulan mengenai punggung Changmin. Ranting kayu yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran perumahan itu tepat mengenai tulang punggungnya. "Ukh," ringis Changmin pelan. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur disamping sang anak. "Beraninya kau memukul kami!" bentak kedua preman itu. Salah satunya mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat yang sejak tadi berada dalam saku celana mereka. Changmin berdecih pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuh tegapnya. "Kenapa? Mau lagi? Akan ku berikan pukulan special jika kalian mau," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. "Kau–"

Baru kedua preman itu ingin membalas kata-kata Changmin, mereka mendengar suara decakan dari arah mobil Changmin. Seorang namja berumur 5 tahun keluar dengan senyum jahil. "Bisa-bisanya kalian menggali kuburan kalian sendiri. Ckckck. Aku kasihan pada kalian," ucapnya santai. Tanpa takut ia melangkah mendekati tempat terjadinya perkara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Berbeda dengan kedua preman itu yang kini sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, takut. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa ia tidak takut sama sekali? Bahkan Changmin yang mempunyai kekuatan, memiliki ketakutan tersendiri. Yah, takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anaknya. Tapi anak ini? Tatapan yang berada dalam mata sipit itu begitu dingin dan tajam. Seakan-akan memang tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali. "D-Diam kau bocah!" seru sang preman ketakutan. Pisau lipat itu teracung ke arah namja kecil yang kini telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Pabo. Kau mengacungkan pisau kepada anak seorang kepala polisi? Jeongmal paboya," ucapnya santai tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Tangan kecil itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya. "Appa, bisa-bisanya kau melupakan ini didalam mobil," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah senjata api yang kita kenal dengan senapan dan juga sebuah tanda pengenal yang biasa kepala polisi miliki.

Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah itu Police Set, mainan yang ia berikan saat ulangtahun anak itu. Lalu mengapa ia mengeluarkan benda-benda itu di saat-saat genting seperti ini? Hey, ini bukan waktunya bermain 'kan? "Ka-Kami tidak akan percaya semudah itu padamu bocah!" ucap salahsatunya sedikit tergagap. Terlihat sekali bahwa keduanya ketakutan sekarang. Namun ego mereka menutup ketakutan mereka sendiri. "Kalian tidak percaya? Baguslah. Paling tidak itu menjadi peluang para polisi yang sedang menuju kesini untuk menangkap kalian,".

Baiklah. Runtuh semua ego para preman jalanan itu. Mereka ketakutan sekarang. Dengan sangat terburu-buru, mereka berlari menjauh. Mungkin karena sangat takut hingga salahsatunya sempat menabrak tiang listrik di sebelahnya.

Namja kecil itu mendekati Changmin dan Jaejoong. Berjongkok hingga menyamakan tinggi kedua orang di hadapannya. "Appa, Jae, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata sang adik. "Hey, jagoan. Kau sudah menyelamatkan kami hari ini," ucapnya sambil berdiri dengan susah payah. Menggendong kedua anaknya dan memasuki mobilnya. "Berkat kepintaran appa yang membuatku bisa sepintar ini," ujar anak berumur 5tahun itu. Senyum merekah dari ketiganya. "Oppa hebat!" bangga Jaejoong. Tanganya menepuk-nepuk dengan riangnya. "Jadi menurut Jae, appa tidak hebat, begitukah?" tanya Changmin dengan raut sedih yang -sangat- dibuat-buat. Kedua anak kecil yang berada di bangku belakang terkekeh geli. "Youngsaeng oppa memang hebat, tapi appa jauh lebih hebat. Selibu- ah ani, sejuta kali lipat lebih hebat dali siapapun," ujar yeoja manis itu sambil memeluk leher appanya dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Hahaha. Arra. Khajja, kita segera pulang aegya-aegya appa yang pintar," balas Changmin tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Yah, inilah keluarga kecil bahagianya. Melihat keluarganya tersenyum, membuat mereka selalu bahagia. Suatu kebanggaan terbesar yang Changmin miliki. Bukan karena harta yang ia miliki, bukan gelar-gelar yang ia raih, bukan juga karena banyak orang yang membanggakan dirinya. Melainkan karena keluarga kecilnya yang selalu berbahagia.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Youngsaeng dan Jaejoong segera menuruni mobil mereka dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan sang umma yang memang sudah menanti mereka di depan gerbang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Umma, tadi Saengie oppa dan juga appa hebat loh! Meleka menolong Jae caat ada ahjuci-ahjuci jahat yang mendekati Jae," celoteh Jaejoong dengan cadelnya. Youngsaeng terkekeh melihat adiknya. Dengan jahil ia mencubit pipi Jaejoong sedikit keras lalu berlari ke arah dalam rumah. "Yang terakhir sampai di meja makan, dia yang kalah!" ujarnya. Jaejoong mendelik kesal. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengikuti jejak kakaknya. "Yakk, oppa culang!".

Sang ibu yang memiliki nama lengkap Shim Kyuhyun itu sedikit terkekeh geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Selalu seperti ini. Youngsaeng akan selalu menjahili Jaejoong saat pulang sekolah, tentu Jaejoong akan marah. Tapi semuanya pasti berakhir dengan tawa. Keduanya sangat akur. Padahal mereka baru menjadi keluarga 5 bulan lalu, saat dirinya dan sang suami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Youngsaeng.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih kepada namja tinggi yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempatnya berdiri dengan sedikit meringis. "Gwenchana, yeobo?" tanyanya. Changmin mengangguk, tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul kedua anaknya yang mungkin sudah berebut makanan **–lagi–**. Kyuhyun membantunya, sedikit khawatir pada suaminya.

Setibanya kedua orangtua muda itu di meja makan, membuat kedua anak kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Appa, Umma, Saengie oppa mengambil makanan ku lagi!" adu Jaejoong sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan sedikit berantakan. "Aku hanya mengambil sebuah potongan wortelnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengambil potongan ayam ku," tidak terima Youngsaeng. Benar 'kan? Keduanya pasti akan berebut makanan sekalipun tersedia sepuluhkali lipatnya dari makanan yang di perebutkan. "Habisnya ayam goleng milik oppa kelihatan enak," tidak mau kalah Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, kepalanya tertunduk. "Hey? Oppa tidak bilang kau tidak boleh mengambilnya kan? Ambilah. Oppa akan mengambil yang baru saja," ucap Youngsaeng mengalah. Ia mengambil salahsatu potong di tumpukan ayam goreng yang berada di tengah meja makan lalu tersenyum ke arah adiknya. Keduanya saling menatap lalu tertawa lepas seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun? Mereka berdua tidak mau ambil pusing dengan menengahi mereka. Karena hasilnya akan selalu sama. Tidak akan ada perkelahian serius antara kedua anaknya.

Jam makan siang sudah terlewat. Youngsaeng dan Jaejoong menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang berada di ruang tengah. Berniat bermanja mungkin? Tapi langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengolesi sesuatu ke punggung Changmin. Warna biru keunguan tercetak di kulit putih kecoklatan Changmin. Ia sedikit meringis ketika benda dingin dan lengket itu mengenai kulitnya. "Hiks," kegiatan keduanya terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan.

Isakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Changmin. Mata cantiknya yang semulanya kering mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Hiks. Punggung appa~ Hiks. Ini pasti gala-gala appa menolong Jae tadi. Appa kecakitan karena kecalahan Jae. Huweee~" tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik kedua tangannya yang kecil. Isakan itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun berniat menggendong putrinya, tapi sebuah tangan kecil lainnya menahan gerakannya. Pandangannya menoleh ke arah Youngsaeng yang menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya teralih menggendong Youngsaeng ke atas pangkuannya.

"Uljima chagi. Ini bukan salah Jae," Changmin menggendong Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jari-jarinya menghapus tetesan-tetesan air mata anak bungsunya dengan sayang. Kecupan-kecupan hangat juga bertebar di sekitar wajah Jaejoong. "Tapi, hiks. Appa-"

"Dengar appa, Jae. **Sesakit apapun appa, sebesar apapun luka itu, atau separah apapun penyakit yang appa derita, itu bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun. Semua itu terjadi karena appa sangat menyayangi kalian. Appa ingin melindungi kalian semampu appa. Appa akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi kalian semua sampai memang pada waktunya untuk melepas kalian.** Jae dan Saengie mengerti?" ucap Changmin dengan tulus. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pelukan ke pinggang sang istri agar mereka berempat semakin dekat. Keempatnya tersenyum lepas. Tidak ada ringisan ataupun tangisan lagi. Hanya ada kebahagiaan mereka.

**_FlashBack End_**

Cukup lama bayangan itu berputar, membuat Jaejoong sedikit lelah. Ia tertidur dengan keadaan yang sama, memeluk kedua lututnya. Seorang namja memasuki ruangan teduh itu. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan iba, juga sedih. Kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati kasur queen size si pemilik. Yah, Park Yunho, tunangan Jaejoong sudah datang. Ia sudah mengetahui hal apa yang telah menimpa appa sang kekasih. Sempat kaget. Tapi perasaan sedih lebih mendominasi. Walaupun sikap calon appa mertuanya itu belum begitu baik padanya, tapi ia tau itu karena mertuanya itu terlalu sayang pada tunangannya.

Yunho mengelus rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong. Mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas. "Aku percaya bahwa Changmin appa akan sembuh. Ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Iya 'kan Jae?" ucapnya. Terdengar lirih memang. Tapi ada suatu kepercayaan yang kuat dalam perkataannya. Yah, walau dengan bimbang juga. Biarlah. Ia hanya mau berpikir positif dengan selalu percaya tanpa memikirkan kembali rasa bimbangnya.

**_TBC_**

**A/n:: Annyeong^^ Akhirnya dpet jga feel nya bwat chap7 ini.. hehehe chap ini aq buat berhari2.. jdi klo rada ga nyambung mianhae ne.. :(  
>humm.. d chap yg kmaren bnyak yg blang klo crita ny ga sesuai sma tema y? mianhaee.. aq teledor bnget.. :( sdikit bocoran, Changmin ga kan mninggal kok.. kan dy pmeran(?) utama ny slain jaejoong.. XD hehehe<br>smoga chap ini ga mngecewakan klian yah^^**

**_Balesan Review Chap6::_**

**__meirah.1111:: **gomawo bwat review ny chingu.. X3 ne.. aq dah coba bwat perlambat, tpi entah npa jdi bgitu trus tulisan q.. :( smoga chap ini ga mngecewakan ne.. X3

**aniimin::** karena author ny lgi mau.. XD hehehe ini dah lnjut kok chingu~ gomawo bwat review ny y^^

**rara::** wah nasib ny q ga tw.. blum mkir mpe jauh.. u.u hehehe gomawo review ny chingu^^

**Oline Jung YunJae::** jincha? huwaaa gomawo udh ngluangin wktu ny bwat review chingu.. X3 ini dah d lnjut kok~

**audrey musaena::** gyaaaaa~ gomawo chinguu~ :* hehehe

**Kang Ji Ae::**ini dah d lnjut kok.. gomawo review ny chingu~ X3

**kucing liar:: **krna yg ad d otak q hnya itu.. *plakkk* XD hehehe ini ad yunjae moment ny kan? wlo secuil.. XD

**qyukey::** ini dah lnjut kok chingu~ *ikut semangat* X3

**sicca nicky::** ga nangis lgi kok.. cuma mewek aja.. *plakkk* XD gomawo review ny ne^^

**pixie909::** wah adegan minkyu y? mungkin moment mreka bkal d selingin.. soalny yg d utamain yunjae n' kdeketan min sma jae sih.. XO hehehe gomawo review ny chingu^^

**veraaf:: **jincha? huwaaaa syukurlah.. :'D kirain bnyak yg ga ska.. gomawoooo~ :* *poppo* nih dah d lnjut kok.. X3

**yoohami::** iy.. aq lgi pngen bkin min jdi appa.. abis ny jarang sih yg bkin.. XD nih dah d lnjut kok chingu^^ gomawo~

**raisa love all::** wahh jdi yg prtama? gomawoo chinguyaa~~ :'* *hug* syukurlah klo chingu suka.. hehehe nih dah d lnjut kok.. gomawo ne.. X3

****

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, Youngsaeng(SS501), Jungmin(SS501) and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>Yunho mengelus rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong. Mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas. "Aku percaya bahwa Changmin appa akan sembuh. Ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Iya 'kan Jae?" ucapnya. Terdengar lirih memang. Tapi ada suatu kepercayaan yang kuat dalam perkataannya. Yah, walau dengan bimbang juga. Biarlah. Ia hanya mau berpikir positif dengan selalu percaya tanpa memikirkan kembali rasa bimbangnya.<p>

"Tentu saja. Appaku itu namja yang kuat," ujar Youngsaeng. Sejak kedatangan Yunho kedalam kamar Jaejoong, Youngsaeng memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Yunho dari depan pintu kayu tersebut. Melihat Youngsaeng mendekat, Yunho berniat berdiri sebelum mendapat pergerakan kecil dari sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya. Yah, Jaejoong memeluk sebelah tangan Yunho dengan sedikit terisak. Youngsaeng tersenyum. "Apakah kau keberatan jika aku meminta kau menemani adik kecilku malam ini?" tanyanya. Tangannya mengusap titik air mata yang sempat keluar dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan senyum –**menurut Changmin–** bodohnya. Yah, dibandingkan Changmin, Yunho lebih senang dengan perintah-perintah Youngsaeng yang menurutnya selalu menguntungkannya. "Dengan senang hati hyung!". Youngsaeng terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut Yunho pelan. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan adiknya dengan sang kekasih. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia kembali berkata, "Ingat. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh pada Jae. Appa sudah memasang kamera pemantau disudut kamar. Jadi perbuatan kalian bisa aku pantau,". Yunho mengerang kesal. Apa sekarang calon kakak iparnya tertular sifat over protektif milik appa mertuanya?

"Uhh.." lenguhan kecil Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dengan cepat ia membantu Jaejoong duduk dengan meletakkan sebuah bantal yang cukup besar dibelakang Jaejoong sebagai alat sandar. Belum beberapa menit mata indah itu terbuka, air matanya kembali menetes. "Hiks. Yun, appa– A-Aku merindukannya," Jaejoong segera memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan kedalam dada bidang sang kekasih. Yunho terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana kalau ia malah semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya? "Tenang, Jae. Changmin appa pasti merindukanmu juga. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau kalau saat ia kembali, ia mengataiku karena membiarkanmu terus menangis," ia mencoba sedikit bergurau walaupun secara dipaksakan. "Tapi–"

"Dengar aku, Jae. Aku tahu kalau kau takut, khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi apakah kau tidak memikirkan ketakutannya? Ketakutanku? Kami memiliki ketakutan yang sama, Jae," ucap Yunho dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya menyentuh mata Jaejoong. "Kami takut saat melihat mata ini mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan. Terus menangis tanpa henti sampai mata ini membengkak. Kami takut sinar yang mata ini keluarkan meredup hingga kami kehilangan semangat dari matamu. Mengerti?" jelas Yunho dengan sayang. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong sekilas. Tapi bukannya mereda, tangis Jaejoong semakin deras. Yunho menepuk pelan kepalanya. Bagaimana ini? Apakah ia salah bicara? "Maafkan aku. Hiks. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sehingga tidak memikirkan perasaan kalian. Terutama appa. Hiks. Aku selalu saja merengek, memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Aku egois, Yun. Hiks,".

"Yah, kau egois Jae. Bahkan saat kau tahu perasaan kamipun, kau terus saja menangis," sekali ini saja. Hanya sekali ini saja Yunho meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Ia ingin Jaejoong memikirkan perasaannya juga. Tapi pada kenyataannya Jaejoong hanya membicarakan Changmin dan Changmin. Cemburu? Jawabannya adalah, ya. Apa salahnya jika cemburu pada mertuanya sendiri? Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarangnya 'kan?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apakah ini Yunho-nya? Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat sindiran berintonasi tinggi seperti tadi. Sedih memang. Tapi ia tahu maksud dari ucapan Yunho. Ia mewakili perasaannya dan juga appanya dengan kalimat itu. Segera ia hapus air mata yang sejak tadi jatuh tiada henti. "Aku tidak, hiks, tidak menangis. Aku tidak menangis lagi," setelah terasa pipinya kering, ia tersenyum kearah Yunho. Tapi sepertinya matanya sedang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Cairan bening itu terus saja mengucur dari mata mungilnya. "Aku tidak menangis. Hiks. Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti sih?" ujarnya kesal. Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau kekasinya itu sedang memaksakan perasaannya. Segera ia peluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Mendekapnya erat. Memberikan kehangatan yang memang sedang Jaejoong butuhkan. "Yu..n?" seakan itu adalah mantra, air mata jaejoong berhenti dan berganti menjadi semu kemerahan yang timbul dikedua pipinya. "Ayo kita tidur bersama malam ini. Kesempatan langka ini tidak boleh disia-siakan," guraunya. Jaejoong menghapus sisa air mata diujung matanya lalu tersenyum. Ia senang. Sangat senang dengan saat-saat berdua dengan Yunho yang terbilang jarang karena peraturan yang appanya buat. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan peraturan-peraturan konyol yang appanya buat hanya karena alasan ia tidak ingin anaknya bernasib sama dengan Junsu. Hamil diluar nikah.

Malam semakin larut, udarapun semakin mendingin. Tapi kehangatan menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang kini tertidur pulas dibawah selimut tebal bergambar kartun gajah sambil berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Biarkan malam ini mereka seperti ini. Yah, hanya malam ini.

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

Ditempat lain, kamar bernuansa putih pucat, satu namja berpakaian putih yang diketahui adalah Dr. Park tengah tertawa atas pasiennya yang kini menggigit selimut rumah sakit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin? Changmin menatap layar TV didepannya dengan tatapan tidak rela sambil sesekali mengucapkan **'Aegya~'** atau lebih lucunya lagi **'Awas kau Park Yunho'**. Yah, kenyataan bahwa kamar Jaejoong memiliki kamera pemntau disudut kamar memang benar. Dan kini Changmin telah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan posisi romantisnya.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, Min. Apa salahnya kalau mereka seperti ini? Mereka sudah dewasa. Tinggal menghitung tahunpun mereka akan segera menikah," ucap Dr. Park setengah tertawa. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak sang pasien yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya. "Diamlah Park JungMin! Ini semua karena kau! Kalau bukan karena ide gilamu, aegyaku tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan dipeluk beruang besar itu! Oh, aegyaku yang malang~ Tunggulah rencana appamu ini berhasil nak~" ucap Changmin dramatis. Dr. Park yang memiliki nama asli Park JungMin itu menghentikan tawanya, walau masih terdengar jelas tawa tertahannya. Seakan tak sadar adanya kehadiran orang-orang di depan kamar bernomor 0253 itu, mereka masih saja melanjutkan acara bertengkar tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Shim Changmin!".

Kedua namja tampan itu berbalik. Menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dan juga namja muda didepan pintu ruangannya. Jungmin yang merasa kalau dirinya tidak berhak ikut campur, memundurkan dirinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya berada untuk menghampiri istri dan anak sulungnya. Yah, Kyuhyun dan Youngsaeng. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Senang memang, melihat ketakutan mereka ternyata hanya kebohongan belaka. Dan terganti dengan keadaan Changmin yang sehat. Tapi mereka masih tidak bisa mempercayai alasan perbuatan Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan mereka dengar.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Kalian masuklah," ucap Changmin pelan. Tangannya hendak meraih tangan istrinya sebelum pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku Shim-sshi,". Yah, dimulai lagi acara mengambeknya Kyuhyun. Kalau terasa kebohongan Changmin sudah keterlaluan, ia akan mengambek dengan tidak mau disentuh dan dengan embel-embel sshi yang terasa memuakkan.

Changmin kembali duduk dikasur pasien dan diikuti kedua orang yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku sakit, itu benar. Tapi bukan sakit dari penyakit yang tertera dikertas hasil sewaktu lalu,".

**_FlashBack_**

Setelah mendapat surat hasil dari dokter, Changmin dan Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke mobil mereka. Sebelum sebuah suara menahan mereka. "Mr. Shim, tunggu!" Dr. Park memanggil. Keduanya segera menoleh. Muncul sebuah pemikiran yang sama dikepala mereka. Tentang penyakit Changmin. "Chagi, kembalilah ke mobil," pinta Changmin. Ia mengulas senyum seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Tapi–".

"Sekarang," perintah Changmin. Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih tapi tetap menurutinya. Ia berjalan lemas kearah pintu otomatis rumah sakit untuk kembali ke mobil. Changmin bukan tidak ingin Kyuhyun menemaninya. Tapi karena ia tidak mau Kyuhyun mendengar berita yang kemungkinan lebih buruk dari berita tadi. Ia tidak kuat melihat istri tercintanya terus menangis karenanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin pada sang dokter. "Begini Mr. Shim–"

"Tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu Jungmin-ah. Kita sedang berdua sekarang," pinta Changmin pada sahabat yang menjadi dokternya tersebut. "Baiklah. Begini Min, sepertinya aku memberikan surat hasil yang salah padamu. Mianhae, Min," ucap Jungmin. Terlihat sekali kalau ia menyesal akan kecerobohannya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal terus menerus. Sedangkan ekspresi Changmin? Ia memandang amplop putih yang menunjukan nama seorang pasien disana. Kim Changmin. Kim? Bukan Shim? "Ini hasil tes-mu yang asli," lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih lainya yang bertuliskan namanya. Shim Changmin.

Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya secara perlahan-lahan. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. "Kau tidak menderita kanker jantung, Min. Penyakitmu hanya sebatas lemah jantung yang biasa kau alami. Tapi jangan senang dulu. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, kau itu kelelahan. Jangan terlalu lelah kalau kau tidak mau penyakit yang diderita Kim-sshi diderita juga olehmu," Jungmin memperingati. Changmin memeluk Jungmin sambil menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Jungmin hanya terkekeh melihat sikap sahabatnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan pengawasan pada anak-anakku," ucapnya setelah melepas pelukkannya dengan Jungmin. "Pengawasan? Pengawasan terhadap Jae? Atau calon menantu-mu itu?" sindir Jungmin. Ia sudah terlalu tau dengan sikap Changmin yang terlalu overprotektif pada anak perempuannya. Menurutnya Changmin sangat berlebihan. Pada anak perempuannya, ia akan selalu memanjakannya dan selalu memaafkan kesalahannya jika Jaejoong **–anak perempuannya– **berbuat kesalahan. Sedangkan pada anak laki-lakinya, ia akan mendidiknya dengan keras. Menuntun Youngsaeng **–anak laki-lakinya–** agar bisa menjadi pemimpin perusahaan sepertinya. Namun tak lepas dari kata penyayang. Yah, Changmin sangat sayang pada anak-anak. Terlebih anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Menurutmu? Aku harus terus mengawasi Jae dan Yunho setiap saat. Kau tahu? Yunho, anak itu tidak bisa dilepas dari anakku sedikitpun," ucap Changmin kesal. Kepalanya langsung membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang Yunho ciptakan untuk mencium anaknya atau hanya sekedar memeluknya. "Bukankah itu hal bagus, Min? Itu berarti menantu-mu–"

"Calon!" Changmin menegaskan. Jungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ne, bukankah itu berarti calon menantu-mu sangat mencintai Jaejoong?" tanyanya.

Memang benar kalau Yunho terlihat sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi ia juga tidak boleh lengah. Jangan lupakan kejadian Junsu yang tengah hamil diluar nikah saat itu. Ia tidak mau anaknya bernasib sama dengan Junsu. Apalagi karena otak mesum Yoochun menurun pada sang anak. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Pokoknya kalau mereka belum menikah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berduaan!" ucap Changmin kukuh. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan pada Jungmin yang seolah-olah sangat membela Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengetes Yunho?" usul Jungmin. Sebelah alis terangkat. Ia menatap Jungmin dengan tatapan horror. Mengetes? Apa maksud dari kata mengetes? Apa…

Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dada. Memegang kedua bahunya sendiri dengan erat. "Kau…tidak akan 'mengetesku' 'kan?" Tanya Changmin. Jungmin tercengang. Apa isi dari otak sahabatnya ini hanya hal-hal berbau 'hal itu'? Muncul urat-urat kecil yang terpampang di pelipisnya. "Yakk! Maksudku bukan mengetes dengan 'hal itu' pabo!" ujar Jungmin kesal. "Maksudku, kita mengetes kepercayaannya padamu," lanjutnya. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti. "Kau tetap berpura-pura berpenyakit kanker jantung. Aku akan menyarankan kau dirawat di Jepang,".

"Andwe! Apa-apaan usul itu? Kau ingin Jae hamil sebelum waktunya?!" tolak Changmin garang. Jungmin memukul kepala Changmin sedikit keras hingga sang pemilik kepala merintih kesakitan. "Bisakah kau membuang pikiran kotormu dulu?!" ujarnya kesal. Mengatai orang lain berotak mesum, padahal dirinya tak jauh dari otak mesum juga. Kyuhyun saja pernah bercerita padanya tentang Changmin yang kelewat mesum. Setiap malam, kalau Jae sudah tidur, ia pasti akan minta **'tidur'**. Dan itu terjadi setiap malam, setiap hari. "Aku 'kan hanya menyarankan. Tidak sungguhan pabo! Biarkan mereka tidak tahu dulu, lalu saat keberangkatan kau jelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Kita tes Yunho dengan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jae,". Changmin merenungkan usul dari Jungmin. Mengetes kepercayan Yunho? Bagi Changmin, Yunho sama saja seperti appa-nya. Mesum. Lalu ia harus meninggalkan Jae bersama Yunho? "Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada anakku, Jungmin-ah," ujarnya memelas. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Jae merasakan kejadian pahit yang tak menyenangkan nantinya. "Kita akan memakai kamera pengintai. Jika gelagat Yunho mencurigakan, kita langsung mencegahnya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hanya berniat membantu membuktikan bahwa Yunho memang layak untuk kau percaya," Jungmin tersenyum. Yah, Jungmin benar. Jaejoong sudah 17tahun. Cepat atau lambat Jaejoong memang harus mempunyai pasangan. Ia tak bisa terus –menerus menjaga Jaejoong. "Baiklah,".

**_FlashBack End_**

"Hiks," Kyuhyun terisak setelah mendengar cerita suaminya. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang. Senang walaupun sedikit sedih karena Changmin membohonginya. "Eh? Kyu chagi, uljima. Jebal~" ujar Changmin gelagapan. Ia menjelaskan hal ini karena tak ingin melihat air mata istri tercintanya. Kenapa ia malah disuguhi pemandangan ini? "Pabo," ucap Kyuhyun. ia memukul tangan Changmin pelan lalu memeluknya. Memeluk namja yang berbohong padanya. "Hiks. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku 'kan? Kau tidak boleh. Hiks. Arra?".

Changmin jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Andai ia tidak menyetujui usulan dari Jungmin. Ia tidak akan melihat keluarga yang sangat ia cintai menangis begitu banyak akibat perbuatannya.

Changmin mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jarinya tergerak menghapus air mata sang istri. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun. Tempatku disini, menjagamu dan anak-anak kita," pandangan Changmin terarah kesampingnya. Ia memeluk anak laki-lakinya yang kini tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak menangis?" goda Changmin. "Aku tidak akan menangis. Menangis hanya membuatku lemah," ucap Youngsaeng masih dengan gaya cool-nya. Changmin mendengus. Padahal ia tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Youngsaeng. Tapi kenapa ia merasa Youngsaeng memiliki sikap dan gaya yang sama persis seperti dirinya saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Setelah gurauan itu terjadi, mereka bertiga tidak henti-hentinya berbincang. Padahal belum 1hari mereka berpisah. Tapi rasa kerinduan itu muncul dalam diri mereka.

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

Sudah genap 1minggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sakit. Yah, melanjutkan drama yang mereka buat. Sedangkan Youngsaeng harus menggantikan posisi appa-nya untuk menjaga Jaejoong dan juga juga mengelola perusahaan. Padahal ia adalah seorang mahasiswa, tapi masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya dengan tepat waktu. Yah, benar-benar imitasi dari kepribadian Changmin. Kyuhyun? Ia menurunkan kecantikan luar biasa pada Jaejoong dan juga sifat lemah lembutnya pada Youngsaeng. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia sekarang?

"Unggh~" lenguhan seorang yeoja cantik membangunkan sosok namja tampan disampingnya. Yunho, sosok namja itu, menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sesekali tertutup sambil memajukan bibirnya, imut. Yah, andai saat seperti ini Jaejoong sudah menjadi miliknya, sudah ia pastikan pagi ini Jaejoong tidak akan** 'selamat'**. "Good morning, princess," sapanya sambil mencium pipi sang kekasih. Oh ayolah, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan mertuamu menguburmu hidup-hidup, Park Yunho!

"Eh, Yun? Kita tidur berdua? Apa kita sepasang suami istri sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. Yunho tersenyum geli. Andai benar kalau mereka sepasang suami istri, mungkin seseorang diluar sana tidak akan membanting remote yang tak berdosa sambil meraung berkali-kali. Yunho mencubit pelan hidung Jaejoong. "Ne, kupastikan kau menyandang marga 'Park' secepatnya," kekehnya pelan. Tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong, menuntunnya masuk kekamar mandi.

"Apa kita akan mandi bersama?" pertanyaan polos dari Jaejoong lagi-lagi membuat seorang Park Yunho harus menahan 'hasrat'nya lagi. Ia memang masuk kekamar mandi berdua dengan Jaejoong. Tapi niatnya adalah menggosok gigi bersama, bukan mandi bersama! **'Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan melakukannya, Jae,'** ujar Yunho dalam hati. Ia tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya bingung. Ia mengambil dua buah sikat gigi berwarna merah tua dan hijau daun. Mengoles pasta gigi diatas kedua bulu sikat itu dan memberikan satunya pada Jaejoong. Mereka menggosok gigi dengan keadaan tenang. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Yah, Yunho tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi karena memikirkan moment langka ini. Ia merasa seperti pengantin baru. Tidur bersama, menggosok gigi bersama, mandi–

**_BRAKKK_**

"Yakk, hentikan sekarang namja MESUM!" teriak seseorang sambil membanting pintu. Pakaian rumah sakit yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat acak-acakkan, tak beda jauh dengan penampilannya. Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya basah dengan keringat. Kalian sudah tau 'kan ia siapa? Changmin. Namja paruh baya itu berjalan cepat kearah Yunho sambil memegang sebuah sapu. Sedangkan dua orang dihadapannya masih belum sadar dari terkejutnya. Ini Changmin? Appa Jaejoong, mertua –calon– Yunho?

Belum lama mereka terkejut, kini mereka harus terkejut kembali dengan suara kesakitan Yunho akibat sapu yang mendarat dengan indahnya di punggung tegapnya. Changmin melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke punggung Yunho dengan sapu yang kini sudah tak berbentuk. "Sudah kuduga kau memang tak bisa dipercaya. Beraninya kau menyentuh Jae! Kau–"

"Yakk, siapa yang menyentuh Jae? Aku tidak menyentuhnya! AW! Appo ahjusshi~" ucap Yunho dengan nada memelas. Berkali-kali ia menghindar dari pukulan Changmin, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Changmin menggeram, ia memukul**–lagi –** kepala Yunho agak keras sebelum pada akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya. "Tidak usah mengelak lagi, Park Yunho! Kalau tidak menyentuhnya, sedang apa dikamar mandi berdua?!" murka Changmin. Tongkat sapu sudah terangkat kembali, berniat memukul lagi. "Seperti yang ahjusshi lihat. Kami sedang menyikat gigi bersama. Iya 'kan, Jae? Loh, Jae?" kini tatapan keduanya beralih pada yeoja manis yang memang dari tadi belum tersadar dari terkejutnya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, matanya memerah. "Appa..kenap-a bisa di..sini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung, harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan semuanya agar anak perempuannya tidak menangis? Menceritakan bahwa semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka? Oh, jangan. Jaejoong akan lebih seram daripada Kyuhyun jika mengamuk. Yah, seram versi Changmin. Lalu bagaimana? Ia tidak memikirkan rencana apa-apa saat berlari dari rumah sakit sampai kerumah. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanya menghabisi Yunho dengan berbagai jurus karate, taekwondo, dan yang lainnya. Lalu Jaejoong? Kini ia merasa dibohongi mati-matian oleh ayahyahnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh~" belum sempat Changmin menjelaskan, terdengar sebuah langkah memasuki kamar mandi. Yah, yeoja yang dengan setia**–bodoh–**nya mengikuti jejak suaminya untuk berlari dari rumah sakit dan meninggalkan mobilnya yang terparkir cantik di tikungan lampu merah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat teguran manis dari polisi yang sedang berjaga di daerah sana.

"Umm-a.. Hiks, UMMA!" Jaejoong berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Ia terus saja menangis walau Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Changmin juga sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf tapi tak ditanggapi olehnya. Yunho? Ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga calon istrinya, karena ia tau pasti akan sifat Jaejoong. Ia hanya melanjutkan acara menggosok giginya yang tertunda. "Appa minta maaf, Jae. Jebal, maafkan appa ne?" ucap Changmin dengan suara dan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Tapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengcuhkannya. "Umma, hiks, ayo kita keluar saja. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang pembohong!" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Hanya nada, karena sesungguhnya Jaejoong sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan didalam hatinya. 'Kita lihat, siapa yang The Best Act, appa,' ujarnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak ingin drama baru yang anaknya buat, hancur hanya karena ia tertawa disaat yang tidak tepat. Yah, Kyuhyun tau kalau Jaejoong hanya ber-acting. Dan tugasnya adalah membantu sang aegya melanjutkan dramanya. Shim Changmin, lupakah kau kalau Jaejoong mendapat julukan 'Ratu Drama'?

**_TBC_**

**A/n: Ok, aq tw ini sangat aneh.. jngan bnuh aqq T^T sbenerny ga da niat bwat hiatus, tpi krna mumpung modem abis, juga krna UAS, jdi mutusin bwat hiatus deh kmaren.. *curcol*  
>oh y, d chap ini ga kluar tema kan ya? ._. aq ga da niat bkin Changmin mati kok.. kkk~<br>akh, udh deh skian ja dri q.. smoga kli ini ga mngecewakan :D gomawo~(yg login blesan review ny lwat PM yah^^)**

**Big Thanks for::**

**jeje100607, MaxAberu, Jaehan Kim Yunjae, redrose1013, Yeobojj, AngelFishy, SeoWoo1803, choo5002, Jihee46, Kim Ji Hee, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, audrey musaena, desi2121, meirah.1111, lipminnie, qyukey, irengiovanny, kucing liar**

_**Balesan Review Chap7::**_

**Nara-chan:: **drama kluarga ny? humm pasti bkal ada kok.. wlo cma slight doang sih.. hehehe gomawo dah review X3

_**okoyunjae::**_ga mninggal kok.. :D hehe gomawo dah review X3

_**Yunjae**_**_::_ **ga sad ending kok.. pngen ny sih bkin gaje ending ._. kkkk~ gomawo dah review ne X3

_**Yuri Choi::**_ini dah panjangin *dkit* kok XD hehehe gomawo review ny X3

_**aniimin::**_ga mninggal kok :D hehehe. gomawo review ny ne X3

_**sicca nicky::**_udh bnyak blom yunjae moment ny? XD hehehe gomawo review ny nee X3

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, Youngsaeng(SS501), Jungmin(SS501) and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berputar. Semua keadaanpun sudah kembali seperti semula. Kecuali satu. Yah, drama baru yang Jaejoong buat untuk appanya. Drama yang membuat Changmin terus-menerus meraung, memohon, merayu, bahkan banyak hal lainnya yang ia lakukan demi sebuah maaf dari sang aegya, yang sesungguhnya tanpa dimintapun, Jaejoong akan selalu memaafkan appa uniknya itu. Jaejoong hanya ingin membalas perlakuan Changmin yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan.<p>

"Appa mohon, Jae. Baby appa yang manis, cantik. Maafkan appa, ne?" Changmin kembali memohon maaf. Jaejoong kembali mengacuhkannya. Tangannya kembali mengoles selembar roti dengan selai strawberry dan menumpukya dengan lembar roti lainnya lalu melahapnya secara perlahan. Sarapan pagi rutin. "Umma, aku mendengar suara tanpa wujud. Mengerikan!" ucapnya setelah menegak habis segelas susu. Ekspresinya dibuat seperti orang ketakutan membuat orang yang dimaksud ingin menangis rasanya. Changmin kembali ketempat duduknya sambil memakan sarapannya tidak semangat. Jaejoong masih marah padanya, dan itu kenyataan yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya memang. Tapi kalau ia meminta bantuan dengan Kyuhyun, hasilnya akan selalu sama. Kyuhyun akan mengacuhkan permintaannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, umma," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi sang umma dan berlalu melewati tempat Changmin duduk. Melihat wajah appanya makan dengan tidak semangat seperti itu tidak enak juga rasanya. Ingin tertawa, tapi rasa sayang dihatinya jauh lebih besar. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Inilah salahsatu kelemahannya. Semarah-marahnya atau sejahil-jahilnya ia, kalau sudah melihat cara makan Changmin yang tidak semangat seperti itu, jiwa tidak teganya muncul.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong raih leher Changmin dari belakang. Memeluknya erat. "Aku berangkat, appa. Saranghae," ucapnya. Mencium pipi appanya seperti ia mencium ummanya. Setelah itu ia melepas dekapannya dan berjalan keluar. Menyisakan Changmin yang bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya. Pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong masih mengacuhkannya. Lalu tadi? "Kyu," ucapnya setengah lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghampiri suaminya lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis sang pemilik. "Kau tahu? Kalian memiliki kebiasaan yang sama," Kyuhyun menekan pipi Changmin pelan. "Kau dan Jaejoong sangat suka membuat drama dengan ending menggantung,".

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh saat Jaejoong sampai disekolahnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk. Pelajaran akan dimulai jam tujuh tepat. Sedangkan sang tunangannya baru akan datang saat bel berbunyi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sepagi ini? Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah bangku kantin. Bermaksud meminum milk shake miliknya dengan tenang, sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Onnie~" panggilnya riang. Seorang yeoja dengan senyum manis berlari kearah Jaejoong. Taemin, yeoja itu, tersenyum lebar saat duduk disebelahnya. "Pagi Taemin. Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Taemin anak yang sangat aktif disekolahnya. Sangat jarang ia bisa berbincang dengan salahsatu hobae kecilnya itu. Walaupun dipagi hari seperti ini. "Onnie, aku dengar ujian kelulusan akan diadakan minggu depan. Apa itu benar?" ia balik bertanya. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput milk shake-nya. Raut wajah Taemin berubah menjadi cemberut. "Hey, kenapa?".

"Kalau onnie sudah lulus, itu artinya onnie akan meninggalkanku, menikah dan dimonopoli oleh 'tiang listrik' ahjussi dan juga park mesum itu! Aku tidak rela~" ucap Taemin dramatis sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Pasalnya hobae kesayangannya ini memang tidak pernah akur dengan appa dan juga tunangannya itu. Alasannya sangat manis menurutnya. Taemin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dan juga karena ia tidak mau kalau Changmin dan Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong dengan keprotektifan mereka.

"Walaupun aku sudah lulus dan akan menikah nantinya, kau tetap bisa menemuiku dirumah atau ditempat-tempat tertentu kan?" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum. Jari-jarinya mengelus surai kemerahan milik Taemin. "Ne, dan mereka akan berada disamping onnie sehingga aku tidak leluasa bermanja padamu. Huft!" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Bertambah satu lagi orang yang bersikap protektif padanya. "Tentu aku akan memilihmu, Taeminnie~" ucapnya lembut. Taemin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan meminta kebenaran. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Saranghae, onnie!" seru Taemin. Memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Aku juga akan membuktikan pada mereka, kalau aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka untuk mendapatkan perhatian onnie!" teriaknya semangat. Berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Bel sudah berbunyi ternyata. Jaejoong terburu-buru menghabiskan milk shakenya dan sedikit berlari kearah kelas.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti begitu melihat sang tunangan baru saja datang. Dengan cengiran khas seorang Park Yunho, ia menggandeng Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelasnya. "Bisakah kau datang lebih awal setiap harinya? Kau membuatku kesepian setiap pagi," ujarnya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Membuat Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu. "Kau merindukanku, Shim Jaejoong?" godanya. Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Bisa dilihat dari ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang arah yang berlawanan dengan Yunho. "Kau menyebalkan!" Yunho terkekeh. Semakin Jaejoong kesal padanya, semakin imut pula Jaejoong. Dan itulah yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa berhenti menjahili calon istrinya tersebut.

"Kalau kau menghadap lawan arah seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu, chagi," ucapnya setengah berbisik seraya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kepinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu. Memang hanya keluhan, pujian atau godaan biasa, tapi mampu membuat pipinya memanas. Bibirnyapun melengkung keatas menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis yang Yunho yakin kalau mereka tidak sedang berada disekolah saat ini, Jaejoong akan membawa kabar kalau Park kecil akan segera hadir dalam keluarga yang akan mereka bina nantinya. Yah, itupun kalau tidak mendapat halangan dan 'hadiah cantik' dari calon appa mertuanya tercinta.

Sepanjang pelajaran yang mereka lewati, baru pelajaran terakhirlah yang membuat pasangan ingin tersedak sampai mati. Hey, itu hanya perumpamaan. Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius. Baiklah, kembali ketopik awal. Pelajaran terakhir, Fisika. Mata pelajaran yang harusnya menjadi pelajaran yang menyenangkan bagi Yunho karena dapat berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Oh, tentu dengan alasan ingin belajar dan bertanya tentang soal-soal yang tidak ia mengerti. Sekarang? Kini Yunho tengah merutuki pelajaran yang ia 'sukai' itu dan juga..orang yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Annyeong yeorobun. Shim Changmin imnida. Guru pengganti selama Kim seongsaenim berada dirumah sakit," sapanya. Tersenyum kepada seluruh muridnya, dan tersenyum licik kepada dua orang yang menatapnya kaget. Yah, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kini sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh dan berpikir dengan pikiran yang sama. **'Rencana apa lagi yang ia rencanakan?'.**

Waktu berjalan sangat lama bagi Yunho. Soal-soal kimia yang diberikan biasanya ia kerjakan berdua dengan Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan mengerjakan bersama, melirik saja ia sudah ditegur. Bagus sekali gurunya kali ini. Yunho berjanji akan membalas semua perbuatan appa mertuanya itu dengan penuh **'cinta'**.

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

Tanpa terasa waktu semakin cepat berputar. Membiarkan waktu selama satu bulan semakin berat bagi Jaejoong. Yah, walau kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Misalnya, tepat dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka selesai menghadiri upacara kelulusan, Yunho mengajakku istirahat di kantin dan sudah memesankan makanan yang begitu banyak untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Sedangkan appanya yang kini menjabat sebagai guru kimia pengganti disekolahnya memberi tahu bahwa ummanya telah membuatkan bekal untuknya. Jaejoong begitu bingung saat itu. Yunho dan Changmin membujuk dengan wajah yang sangat memelas, sehingga membuatnya tidak tega menolak keduanya. Tapi dengan kepintaran**_–atau kelicikan?–_** Changmin, semua makanan yang Yunho pesan dikantin ia makan, atau menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada lebih tepatnya. Lalu menarik Jaejoong keruang guru dan makan bersama disana. Masih bisa Jaejoong ingat betapa lucunya wajah kaget Yunho saat melihat kehebatan appanya saat makan dikantin. Kalian mungkin akan tak berhenti ketawa kedepannya.

Sudah sebulan. Itu berarti jalannya menuju menjadi nyonya Park akan semakin dekat. Yah, tepatnya dua hari dari sekarang. Keluarganya semakin heboh dengan kenyataan itu. Kalau dirinya heboh karena gugup, beda lagi dengan umma dan appanya. Ummanya setiap malam akan meminta tidur bersamanya, bercerita bahwa ia tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan segera menikah dan meninggalkan keluarga Shim. Jaejoong menentang anggapan ummanya saat itu. Menurutnya, walau ia sudah melepas marga Shim, tapi selamanya ia adalah bagian dari keluarga Shim. Kyuhyun menangis setelahnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai dirinya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong sebelum keduanya tertidur pulas dalam keadaan berpelukan erat.

Tapi tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dengan keadaan Changmin sepertinya. Rencana tidur bersama putri satu-satunya harus lenyap direbut istrinya. Yah, Kyuhyun merengek hingga tidak ingin ia 'sentuh', mengancam akan marah padanya selamanya. Tentu Changmin tidak akan sanggup. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka tidur bertiga, tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menentangnya. Dengan alasan Changmin akan mengganggu mereka dengan dengkuran kerasnya. Tidak hanya itu penderitaannya. Demi menemani saat-saat kebersamaan bersama Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, ia mengambil hari libur dari perusahaannya. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong malah dibawa pergi oleh Kyuhyun entah kemana. Kyuhyun bilang, mereka membeli perlengkapan 'malam pertama' Jaejoong dan Yunho, dan Changmin boleh ikut kalau ia mau. Changmin? Demi semua makanan yang ia makan! Kalau tempatnya itu salon atau pusat perbelanjaan lain, tanpa ditanya pun Changmin akan ikut. Tapi ini membeli perlengkapan 'malam pertama'? Itu artinya membeli pakaian dalam 'kan? Cukup sekali saat ia menemani Kyuhyun dan mertuanya saat belanja pakaian dalam untuk pernikahan mereka. Saat itu banyak orang yang memandang aneh padanya. Karena memang penghuni tempat itu Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen adalah yeoja, tua ataupun muda. Bahkan ada seorang yeoja yang berkata padanya, "Aku heran, namja setampanmu ternyata suka berbelanja pakaian dalam yeoja,". Wajah Changmin merah sekali saat itu, ia bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya disana lagi. Oh ya, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong akan tinggal dengan Yunho setelah menikah. Itu semua membuat dirinya frustasi.

Jangan menyangka bahwa pemeran utama kedua kita tidak memiliki kesulitan. Yunho diberi perintah tidak boleh menemui Jaejoong selama seminggu sampai hari pernikahannya. Sederhana memang. Tapi bagi Yunho yang terbilang calon pengantin laki-laki, tidak bisa menemui calon istrinya selama seminggu penuh. Akh, Yunho bahkan pernah kabur dari kurungan appanya dan rela jatuh dan disiram air oleh Changmin karena berusaha memanjat balkon kamar Jaejoong yang terdapat dilantai dua. Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama, tpi bagi Yunho, itu seperti sedang menunggu bertahun-tahun. Ia menyerah saat Changmin dan Yoochun mengancam membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae, bogoshipo chagi~" lirih Yunho. Tangannya memeluk boneka bambi pemberian Jaejoong. Jangan tertawakan keadaan jiwanya yang seperti yeoja ditinggal namjachingunya pergi. Tapi tertawakanlah keadaan fisiknya yang tidak karuan. "YUNHO! Ya ampun! Lihat dirimu chagi, kau seperti orang gila dengan rambut acak-acakkan seperti ini," sang umma, Junsu, kembali mengomel. Ia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Yunho yang memang sudah 'sangat' jarang disisir pemiliknya. "Biarkan saja, Suie. Mungkin ia memang lebih memilih menjadi orang gila daripada menikah dengan Jaejoong," ucap Yoochun sakartis. Kini namja paruh baya itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menaikkan kacamata yang sempat menurun dan duduk disebelah Junsu. "Yakk, appa! Umma~" Yunho merengek pada ummanya. Memeluk pinggang Junsu sehingga mendapat 'hadiah' berupa jitakan dari appanya. "Berhenti menjadi anak manja, Park! Kau itu sudah delapan belas tahun! Cepat benahi penampilanmu atau kau tidak usah ikut dalam perencanaan pernikahan dirumah Jaejoong!" ucap Yoochun tegas. "Jincha? Aku bisa bertemu Jae 'kan, appa?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yoochun mengangguk. Lalu Yunho langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk pemberian Junsu. "Arggh, kenapa juga sifat Junsu harus menurun padanya?" lirih sang appa. Junsu mendelik. Ia memukul kening 'luas' suaminya dengan sisir yang ia pegang lalu pergi keluar kamar. Menyisakan Park tertua yang menyesali ucapannya.

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

"Jae!" Yunho berteriak saat memasuki kediaman Shim. Sedangkan ketiga penghuni yang tinggal dirumah itu yang memang sudah menunggu kehadiran calon besannya, hanya menatap senang pada kehadiran mereka. Yah, kecuali satu orang. "Radius lima meter!" Changmin mengingatkan saat melihat Yunho hendak memeluk putrinya. Yunho berhenti, sedikit kesal sih. Tapi sebuah ide jahil tergambar pada bohlam lampu diatas kepalanya. Akh, itu hanya perumpamaan. "Calon appa mertuaku cemburu? Kau ingin aku memelukmu terlebih dahulu, appa mertuaku tercinta?" goda Yunho. Changmin merinding. Menaikkan satu alisnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya langkah demi langkah. Yunho terus maju kearah Changmin sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Menjauh atau kubunuh!" ancam Changmin cepat saat Yunho semakin cepat mendekatinya. Berlari. Yah, terjadilah ajang lari-larian antar dua namja tampan tersebut. "Kemari appaku sayang~" seru Yunho.

Baiklah, lupakan dua orang itu. Kembali ketopik utama. Kini Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong serta kedua orangtua Yunho sudah duduk diruang keluarga. Membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan dua hari lagi. "Kuharap kalian mengijinkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal dirumah kami setelah menikah," Kyuhyun memulai. Junsu baru mau memulai protesnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan aksinya. Yoochun tersenyum meminta penjelasan. "Kau tahu? Kemarin aku membahas Jae yang akan pindah kerumah kalian setelah menikah. Dan kalian tahu? Changmin diam dan berhenti makan yang baru ia telan beberapa sendok. Aku takut jika Jae benar-benar tinggal dirumah kalian, Changmin tidak akan mau makan lagi," cemas Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ummanya. Menyalurkan rasa tenang melalui bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kau juga pasti tahu kalau aku tak bisa jauh dengan Yunho. Dengan ia kabur saat itu saja sudah cukup membuatku ingin mati berdiri. Dan ini..Hiks," Junsu terisak. Membuat kedua namja yang sejak tadi berlari-larian terhenti dan ikut duduk disofa. "Umma, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho. Junsu menggeleng. Berusaha tersenyum dan menatap anak satu-satunya tersebut.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Aku ada ide," ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus punggung istrinya. Tersenyum kearah seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Kita tinggal satu rumah saja. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tak akan jauh dari Jae. Dan aku dengan Junsu juga tak akan jauh dari Yunho. Bagaimana?" usulnya. Seluruh paruh baya diruangan itu tersenyum menyetujui. Sedangkan sang namja dewasa sedang merengut. Oh, ayolah. Rencana Yunho setelah menikah adalah tinggal berdua dengan Jaejoong. Ingat, BERDUA. Bukan dengan orangtuannya, orangtua Jaejoong ataupun tinggal dengan keduanya. Tapi apa daya? Memang ia berhak menentang? Yang ada pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong batal. Yah, mengingat kelakuan childish calon appa mertuanya.

"Baiklah besok kita cari rumah yang lebih besar untuk kita tinggali. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengurusnya. Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung mencari perabotannya. Bagaimana, kalian setuju?" mereka mengangguk. "Untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, karena sepertinya persiapan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, kalian tinggallah dihotel setelah menikah," ucap Yoochun member tahu. Yunho menyeringai. Dihotel? Setelah menikah? Jauh dari kedua orangtuanya? Baiklah, Park Yunho. Sepertinya penantianmu tidak sia-sia. Sudah dipastikan Yunho tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 'beberapa hari' terindahnya. Ia berjanji akan segera menghadirkan Park kecil untuk keluarga kecil nan hebohnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, para orangtua tenggelam didunia mereka masing-masing. Yunho yang melihat Yoochun dan Changmin sedang bermain kartu, memberikan sedikit sinyak pada Jaejoong melalui siulannya. Jaejoong menengok. Mengikuti langkah Yunho yang mengantarnya ketaman belakang. "Ada apa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng. Didekapnya tubuh kecil calon istrinya dengan sesekali mencium kening Jaejoong. "Aku bahagia, Jae. Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah. Kau akan jadi 'milikku' seutuhnya. Saranghae," ucap Yunho dengan menekankan kata-kata tertentu dalam kalimatnya. Jaejoong yang tahu ada maksud dibalik ucapan calon suaminya itu, mencubit pinggang Yunho. "Pervert!" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah. Bibirnya mengerucut imut membuat namja dihadapannya mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aku 'kelepasan' sebelum hari pernikahan kita?" Yunho tertawa semakin keras saat dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Hari terlalu cepat berlalu bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah menghabiskan waktu ditaman belakang, mereka baru sadar bahwa hari sudah petang. Saat mereka masuk kerumah, Junsu dan Kyuhyun sudah memanggil mereka untuk segera makan.

Mereka semua makan dalam keadaan ramai. Sesekali Junsu dan Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata mengenai hal yang mereka lalui semasa sekolah dulu, khususnya tingkah gila Changmin dan Yoochun saat mengerjai seorang guru dengan menaruh lem ditempat duduknya, yang tentu dihadiahi gelak tawa dari kedua anaknya. Yoochun dan Changmin tidak mau kalah. Dengan semangatnya mereka bercerita tentang Junsu dan Kyuhyun saat mereka lupa membawa baju ganti yang saat itu sekolah sedang tour ke Thailand. Terpaksa mereka basah-basahan sampai kepenginapan dengan pakaian dalam yang terlihat jelas karena baju yang mereka kenakan sangat tipis. Tak beda dengan cerita dari para ummanya, cerita dari para appa mereka membuat gelak tawa semakin kencang. Jaejoong berkali-kali tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Yunho tak kalah heboh. Ia ikut membocorkan rahasia kegilaan appa dan ummanya dirumah yang diikuti Jaejoong dengan menceritakan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Makanan telah habis, candaan terakhir tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong saat masih kecilpun diungkap oleh Kyuhyun. Kalian mau tahu? Akh, sebaiknya jangan. Ini akan menjadi sangat panjang kalau masa kecil mereka diceritakan.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang, Min, Kyu, Jae," ucap Yoochun dan Junsu. Diikuti pamitan sopan dari Yunho. "Kau tidak mau memelukku sebelum aku pulang, Min appa?" Yunho kembali menggoda Changmin. Changmin melotot. "Kau lakukan itu, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Jae!" Changmin mengancam. Mereka kembali tertawa.

**_~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~_**

Waktu memang seperti sedang mempermainkan manusia untuk menghadapi takdirnya. Yah, tepat dua hari sudah terlewat. Dan kini Jaejoong tengah memeluk sebuah gaun pernikahan panjang berwarna putih dengan gugup. Berkali-kali ia mengeluh pada appa dan ummanya karena tidak bisa menghadapi kegugupannya. "Pakailah gaun itu, chagi. Kau tidak ingin telat sampai digereja 'kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun. tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Jaejoong dengan lembut. Changmin maju selangkah. "Tak terasa sudah tujuh belas tahun kami membesarkanmu. Kau tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik seperti ummamu. Kini kami harus melepasmu," ucapnya sedih. Changmin menghela nafas lalu keluar dari ruang rias. Jaejoong menatap kepergian appanya dengan sedih. Apakah appanya belum bisa membiarkannya menikah? Apakah appanya belum bisa melepasnya? Membiarkan dirinya mandiri dan– Akh, mata itu kini memerah. Dengan baying-bayang cairan bening dimatanya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu akan perasaan anaknya, mendekapnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Sesekali mengelus punggung kecil putrinya. "Tak usah dipikirkan, Jae. Appamu hanya begitu mencintaimu. Bahkan ummapun belum bisa membayangkan, ternyata yeoja kecilku kini berubah menjadi yeoja dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menikah,". Jujur. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong ikut menangis dan membuat matanya bengkak. Ia cium kedua mata Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Sekarang pakailah gaun ini. Setelah itu Shindong-sshi akan merias wajahmu. Umma dan appa menunggu diluar," setelah mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas, ia tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Satu jam telah terlewat. Belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong selesai dirias. Padahal mereka harus sudah tiba digereja tiga puluh menit lagi. Changmin yang memang sejak tadi tidak sabaran, langsung memasuki ruang rias. Diikuti Kyuhyun tentunya. Saat mereka masuk, ekspresi mereka tercengang. Betapa cantiknya Jaejoong saat ini. Setengah dari rambut hitam panjangnya dinaikkan keatas sehingga setengahnya lagi dibiarkan terurai kebawah hingga pundaknya. Make up berwarna natural mempoles wajah Jaejoong yang memang sudah cantik dari awalnya. Lipstick pink muda dengan sentuhan lipgloss berkelip dibibirnya membuat kesan wajahnya sangat cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik, Jae. Andai aku yang menikahimu saat ini,".

**_TBC_**

**A/n: Annyeoonggg ^o^ *kissu para reader* adakah yang masih inget sama fic ini?  
>mianhae aku telat*sangat* buat update.. selesai sakit malah disibukkin sama tugas sekolah.. T_T *curcol*<br>tapi mumpung sekarang lagi libur, kalo review nya banyak, aku update cepet dehh.. *ngarep* XD (Seperti biasa, yg login aku bales lewat PM yah^^)**

**Big Thanks for::**

**jeje100607, MaxAberu, Jaehan Kim Yunjae, redrose1013, Yeobojj, AngelFishy, SeoWoo1803, choo5002, Jihee46, Kim Ji Hee, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, audrey musaena, desi2121, meirah.1111, lipminnie, qyukey, irengiovanny, kucing liar, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Je-Yoo menantu Yunjae**

_**Balesan Review Chap8::**_

**__rikha-chan:: **ketinggalan yah? ayookk dibaca pelan pelann X3 hehehe gomawo..

**resiana::** enggak sad kok.. kalo sad, entar malah mewek sendiri aku nya u.u hehehe gomawo ne^^

**rara::** nee, changmin kan ada ada ja XD *kissu changmin* gomawo ne^^

**dreanie::** eh? nunggu lama yah? mianhae.. ini gara gara aku yang kadang nunggu feel dateng dulu T_T ini dah dilanjut kok.. gomawo ne^^

**Himawari Ezuki::** nee, ga jadi.. kalo jadi, entar appa tampan ku bonyok(?) dong? XD gomawo ne review ny^^

**aniimin::** bukan jahat, tapi jail XD kkkkk ini dah d lnjut kok.. gomawo nee^^

**Yzj84::** nee bener tuhh.. kalo dibiarin, entar muncul muncul dah ada dedek baru buat aku *plakkk* XD gomawo nee^^

**Hami::** jincha? huwaaaa gomawo neee *hug* X3 hehehe ini dah dilanjut kokk^^

ChoCho:: enak doongg XD kkkk gomawo review nya nee^^

Guest:: nih udh d lnjut kok.. gomawo neee^^

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Appa, Please..**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: YunJae**

**Pair: MinKyu and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, Youngsaeng(SS501), Jungmin(SS501) and other**

****Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)****

****Warning: Typo's, OOC, GenderSwitch FanFic!****

**Summary: menghadapi appa dan umma yang super protektif gimana? dari apa yang aku lakukan, sampai jodoh di atur.. sampai kini aku punya suami, aku masih di atur.. sampai tidur seranjang dengan suami ku pun di atur!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

_Satu jam telah terlewat. Belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong selesai dirias. Padahal mereka harus sudah tiba digereja tiga puluh menit lagi. Changmin yang memang sejak tadi tidak sabaran, langsung memasuki ruang rias. Diikuti Kyuhyun tentunya. Saat mereka masuk, ekspresi mereka tercengang. Betapa cantiknya Jaejoong saat ini. Setengah dari rambut hitam panjangnya dinaikkan keatas sehingga setengahnya lagi dibiarkan terurai kebawah hingga pundaknya. Make up berwarna natural mempoles wajah Jaejoong yang memang sudah cantik dari awalnya. Lipstick pink muda dengan sentuhan lipgloss berkelip dibibirnya membuat kesan wajahnya sangat cantik._

_"Kau sangat cantik, Jae. Andai aku yang menikahimu saat ini,"._

_**Chapter 10**_

Seorang namja mendekati tempat Jaejoong duduk. "Gyaa! Siwonniee~ Neomu bogoshipo!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan memeluk namja dihadapannya. Siwon terkekeh dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini sudah mau menikah, tapi sikapmu tidak pernah berubah, yah?" ujar Siwon. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya lalu menginjak sebelah kaki Siwon. "Aw! Yakk, tidak sopan menginjak kaki kakak iparmu!" Siwon mengaduh. Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Siwon. Kakak ipar? Yah, bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Siwon adalah Hyung dari Yunho. Tepatnya anak dari hyungnya Yoochun, appa Yunho.

"Sudah..sudah. Ayo, kita cepat berangkat. Kita harus tiba digereja lima belas menit dari sekarang," kyuhyun memperingatkan. Keduanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

_**~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~**_

"Umma, apakah Jaejoong belum datang juga?" Tanya Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yoochun menghela nafasnya. "Bisakah kau bersabar? Pengantinmu tidak akan kabur," sindirnya. Yunho memulai aksi aegyo gagalnya. "Aku 'kan hanya rindu pada Jaejoong. Ini gara-gara kalian yang melarang kami bertemu selama seminggu," ujarnya membela diri. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang membela diri juga, lebih tepatnya mencari alasan karena tidak mau disalahkan.

Yunho kembali menunggu. Berjalan kesana kemari menunggu calon istrinya kelak. "Yo, Yunho!" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras hingga ia sedikit merintih. "Aissh, mwoya?" Tanyanya kesal. Sedangkan orang yang menepuk itu terkekeh. "Tidak baik orang yang mau menikah terus-terusan mengomel. Pengantinmu sudah datang, cepat bersiap!" Siwon, orang itu, menarik tangan Yunho dengan tidak berperasaan. Bagaimana tidak? Hey, bahkan tamu-tamu undangan dapat melihat sikap keduanya. Siwon seperti sedang menyeret anak kecil yang berniat kabur karena takut disuntik.

Suasana gereja kembali hening ketika acara akan dimulai. Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan melewati tamu demi tamu. Didepan keduanya terdapat dua anak kecil yang kini tengah asyik menebar kelopak bunga berbagai warna. Tepat didepan pastur, kedua sejoli ini berhenti. Mereka saling menatap. Betapa bahagianya Yunho hari ini. Yeoja yang ia cintai kini akan menyandang marganya. Nyonya Park. Memiliki banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Oh, mengapa Yunho selalu saja percaya diri? Padahal bayangannya itu terancam punah dengan seseorang yang kini menangis hebat dideretan bangku paling depan. Meratapi nasib putri satu-satunya yang akan menjadi milik Park mesum, panggilan yang dibuatnya.

"Kini acara pernikahan antara Park Yunho dengan Shim Jaejoong akan dimulai," pastur memulai ucapannya. "Mempelai pria, Park Yunho, apakah anda bersedia menerima Shim Jaejoong menjadi istri anda? Saat suka maupun duka, saat senang maupun susah?" Suasana hening menunggu Yunho memulai jawabannya. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah yeoja itu. "Ya, saya bersedia," jawabnya mantap. Kini pastur itu menghadap kearah Jaejoong. "Mempelai wanita, Shim Jaejoong, apakah anda bersedia menerima Park Yunho menjadi suami anda? Saat suka maupun duka, saat senang maupun susah?" Tanyanya ulang. Jaejoong sempat terdiam. Ia berpikir sesaat. 'Mianhae, appa, umma,' ujarnya dalam hati. "Ya, saya bersedia," setetes air mata keluar dari mata Jaejoong. Bukan, ia bukan terpaksa menikah dengan Yunho. Ia terlalu mencintai Yunho, sampai-sampai ia harus rela berjauhan dengan orangtuanya nantinya.

"Dengan ini saya mengesahkan pernikahan kalian dihadapan Tuhan dan juga para tamu. Mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya sekarang," Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong. Menariknya pelan dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tangannya lagi membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah istrinya kini. "Kau sungguh cantik, Jae. Aku beruntung bisa menikah denganmu," setelah kalimat itu terucap, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mengecapnya sesaat sebelum ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Nado, yeobo~".

_**~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~**_

"Wahh, chukhae~ chukhae~," ucap Siwon pada Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu. Siwon tiada henti memberi selamat pada adik sepupunya itu dan menggoda iparnya. "Gomawo Siwon~ah. Segeralah menyusul kami. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kibum yang melajang terus?" Sindir Yunho. Sedangkan yang disindir malah menjitak kepala Yunho lalu menggerutu pelan. Orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon. Yah, kecuali satu orang. Changmin. Ia kini tengah sibuk melihat beberapa rincian rumah yang akan disewakan.

"Wah, Min appa memang yang terbaik! Appa pasti sedang memilihkan rumah untuk kami nantinya 'kan?" Tanya Yunho dengan pedenya. Changmin melirik malas pada Yunho lalu menggeleng. "Aku sedang memilih rumah yang akan KITA tempati," jelasnya dengan menekankan kata 'kita'. Yunho menelah liurnya bulat-bulat. Kenapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak? Kita? Berarti... "Kita semua akan tinggal dalam satu atap. Keluargamu, keluargaku. SEMUA," putusnya telak. Yunho berniat protes awalnya, tapi nyalinya ciut saat melihat deathglare yang Changmin tujukan padanya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun? Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Changmin. Juga menertawakan ekspresi pasrah Yunho.

"Appa, aku ingin rumah yang memiliki dapur yang luas!" Pinta Jaejoong. Mendengar kata dapur, Junsu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk cepat. Changmin dan Yoochun tertawa kecil lalu meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka. "Kalau aku ingin kamar yang kedap suara, agar saat aku dan Jae-. Arggh, appo!" Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya saat Changmin tiba-tiba menarik telinganya. "Agar apa, huh? Kau mau apakan putriku?!" Tanyanya protektif. "Yah, membuat cucu untuk appa dan umma-lah," Yunho membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda 'V' lalu kabur setelah Changmin meraih sapu yang berada didekatnya dan mengejar Yunho. "Berhenti kau menantu mesum!" Kembali. Orang yang terdapat diruangan itu kembali tertawa akibat sikap menantu dan mertua itu.

"Akh, ya, umma! Bagaimana caranya cepat hamil?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Yoochun langsung menyemburkan tehnya yang baru akan ditelannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya menatap wajah antusias Jaejoong dengan cengo. Hey, ia baru saja menikah. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali ingin memiliki anak? "Err, kenapa kau menanyakan itu, chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala putrinya dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku dan Yunnie pernah berjanji akan memiliki banyak anak. Pasti lucu jika umma dan appa segera memiliki cucu," jawab Jaejoong. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan banyak anak kecil dirumah mereka yang sedang bermain. Kyuhyun dan Junsu berpandangan. Mereka terkekeh lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jaejoong. 'Kalian bisa membuatnya saat bulan madu nanti, chagi. Good luck!' Ujar kedua yeoja paru baya tersebut. Mereka berdua melanjutkan obrolan- akh, atau khayalan mereka tepatnya.

Bukankah mereka merupakan keluarga bahagia? Tapi ingat! Ini dunia nyata, walaupun selalu bahagia, belum tentu masalah tidak akan datang. Bukan begitu Park Yunho?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ini. Sudah waktunya sepasang pengantin baru itu berkumpul dalam satu kamar untuk yang pertama kalinya. 'Malam pertama' jika orang-orang bilang. Malam yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunho, seharusnya. Tapi lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Jika ada seseorang melihat wajahnya saat ini, ia tidak akan mengira kalau Yunho baru saja menikah. Kening muda itu mengerut, sedangkan mulutnya terus saja mengucapkan kata kutukan yang ia tujukan untuk appa mertuanya. Bagaimana ia tidak menggerutu? Lihatlah keadaannya. Dimana-mana kasur yang dipakai sepasang suami istri itu adalah kasur ukuran king size. Sedangkan ia? Changmin, selaku appa mertuanya yang paling baik itu malah memberinya kasur tingkat berukuran single bed! Dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Changmin berkata padanya, "Ini kasur khusus yang aku pilihkan untuk kalian. Jae tidur dikasur atas, dan Yunho tidur dikasur bawah,". Perfect! Yunho mengerang kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sepertinya ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu," Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap saat keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Sebuah bohlam menyala diatas kepala Yunho. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Jika ia memang tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' dikasur, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' ditempat lain 'kan? Oh, Park Yunho, kau sungguh jenius!

"Akh, Jae, bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua? Aku akan memberikan hadiah special untukmu didalam nanti," ujarnya setengah merayu. Mendengar kata 'hadiah', Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk semangat. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos saat Yunho mulai menariknya kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu? Oh, jangan rusak moment malam pertama mereka. Karena hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang akan tahu. Karena malam ini akan jadi malam yang paling panjang dan paling bersejarah untuk mereka berdua.

Sedangkan dikamar sebelah, Changmin berguling-guling tidak nyaman dikasurnya. Ia sungguh mendengar suara rintihan-kalau tidak ingin disebut desahan- putrinya. Lalu mengapa ia tidak menghampiri Jaejoong, dan membuat Yunho babak belur dengan pukulan-pukulan mautnya seperti biasa? Jika kalian ingin tahu, tanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Istri tercintanya itu dengan tersenyum berkata, "Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cucu! Jika kau menggagalkan usaha Yunho, jangan harap kau bisa mendekat atau menyentuhku selamanya!" Kyuhyun mengancamnya! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyentuh ataupun mendekat pada istrinya tersebut? Akh, sepertinya Changmin memang harus merelakan putrinya malam ini. Daripada ia tidak mendapat 'nafkah' dari Kyuhyun?

Pagi hari sudah menjemput. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menuruni kasur tingkatnya dan membangunkan Yunho. Melaksanakan tugas pertamanya sebagai istri. "Yun, bangunlah. Sudah pagi," ucapnya. Yunho mengerang kesal saat tidurnya merasa terganggu. Kedua matanya membuka dan menutup untuk beberapa menit sebelum ia melihat wajah istri barunya. Ia tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga tubuh kecil itu menimpa tubuh kekarnya. "Sebentar saja. Kau tahu 'kan kalau sudah keluar kamar, aku akan sulit berdekatan denganmu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Merasa bersalah juga sih. Appanya terlalu protektif. Walau ia tahu itu demi kebaikkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluk putriku, eh, Park pervert?" Ujar seseorang didepan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin? Dengan bermodal gulungan koran yang sudah selesai ia baca, ia berjalan kearah keduanya. Menarik Jaejoong dan- Akh, perlukah aku menceritakannya? Baiklah, baiklah. Setelah ia menarik Jaejoong, ia memukul-mukulkan gulungan koran tersebut kearah menantunya dan berlanjut dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antar mertua-menantu itu.

_**~*~*~Appa, Please..~*~*~**_

Tak terasa usia pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menginjak lima belas bulan. Dan hari ini hari yang paling membahagiakan dan juga membuat mereka sedih. Kenapa? Yunho baru saja pulang sehabis menemani Jaejoong dari dokter kandungan. Jaejoong dinyatakan positif hamil tiga bulan. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat dan membuat para orangtua bahagia. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat semuanya bahagia dihadapannya. Bukan ia tidak bahagia atas kehamilannya. Tapi kata-kata dokter tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. "Kandungan anda sedikit bermasalah Jaejoong-sshi. Ada kemungkinan ini merupakan kehamilan pertama dan juga terakhir untuk anda. Karena kemungkinan untuk anda dapat hamil lagi sangat kecil," itu ucapan dokter yang membuat impiannya mempunyai banyak anak hancur seketika. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk umma dan appanya dan menangis sepuasnya seperti biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong lalu memeluknya. Membisikkan kalimat yang membuatnya kembali semangat. "Aku bersyukur memiliki kesempatan untuk mempunyai anak darimu. Karena sekalipun aku tidak memiliki kesempatan itu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Saranghae, nae anae," Yunho mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. Membelai pipi putih Jaejoong sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Akh, ya, cucuku ini bergender apa, Jae?" Tanya Junsu. Mengelus perut Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit. "Kembar, umma. Yeoja dan namja. Akh, aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran mereka kedunia," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengikuti umma mertuanya untuk mengelus perutnya. Kyuhyun dan Junsu saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum kearah suami masing-masing. Akh, smirk lebih tepatnya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun seakan mengerti, mengeluarkan black card dari dalam dompetnya lalu memberikannya kepada istri-istri mereka. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan belanja? Kyuhyun dan Junsu begitu senang dengan berita kehamilan Jaejoong. Apalagi paket komplit yang akan dilahirkan. Kedua calon halmoni itu jadi tidak sabar untuk membeli baju-baju mungil dan peralatannya untuk cucunya yang akan segera hadir.

"Khajja, Jaejoongie~" dengan bersemangat, Kyuhyun dan Junsu mengapit tangan Jaejoong kiri kanan lalu pergi berbelanja.

Kini tinggalah tiga orang suami yang menunggu istrinya dirumah. Yoochun sedang mengelap kamera digital yang baru ia beli dua hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Changmin dan yunho duduk bersampingan sambil mengobrol. Eh? Tumben kedua menantu dan mertua ini tidak bertengkar atau kejar-kejaran? "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Jae," ucap Changmin. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memang apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu? "Jangan memasang wajah pabo mu itu. Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku mengenal anakku dari lahir, dan aku tahu sesuatu terjadi dari ekspresi wajahnya," ucapnya lagi. Yunho meringis saat sebuah tangan menjitak kepalanya. "Benar. Jelaskan pada kami, Yunho," Yoochun duduk disebelah Yunho. Sedangkan yang dipandang menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya memang harus diceritakan.

"Dokter mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sulit hamil. Dan kemungkinan kehamilannya sekarang adalah kehamilan pertama dan juga terakhir. Dokter juga mengatakan, ini kemungkinan karena..penyakit turunan," setelah selesai menjelaskan, Yunho melirik kearah Changmin. Takut kalau ucapannya menyakiti hati mertuanya. Changmin terdiam. Ia sangat tahu kalau anaknya ingin memiliki banyak anak. Lalu Jaejoong divonis ini adalah kehamilan pertama dan terakhirnya? Pasti Jaejoong sangat kecewa. Entah ia harus menyalahkan siapa. Menyalahkan Kyuhyun? Itu tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan. Ia tahu betul perjuangan Kyuhyun melahirkan Jaejoong. Lalu menyalahkan dirinya? Itu sama saja secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan menyesal menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir menyesal menikahi Kyuhyun. "Min-"

"Kumohon, jangan sampai Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini. Ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," pinta Changmin. Yunho tersenyum. "Pada awalnya aku dan Jae juga berniat untuk tidak memberi tahu kalian semua. Ia tidak ingin Kyu umma tahu dan sedih," kata Yunho. Ia tahu persis perkataan Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum mereka memasuki rumah. _"Jangan beritahu mereka yah, Yun. Aku tidak mau jika Kyu umma tahu. Hiks, umma pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah,"_ itu yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Menangis pula. Bagaimana Yunho bisa menolak keinginan istrinya kalau begitu? "Lagipula ini adalah takdir yang harus kita jalani bersama. Menyesal juga tidak guna. Bukankah Jaejoong sudah memiliki paket lengkap untuk calon anaknya?" Ucap Yoochun bijak. Sambil sedikit bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana. Ketiga namja itu tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya harapan Jaejoong memiliki anak terkabul.

**_TBC_**

**A/n: Annyeong Readerdeul^^ masih inget sama fic ini? *R: nggaaakk!* hemm aku terlalu lama larut dalam WB, jadi lupa kalo harus upload FF ini ._. mianhae~ :( oh ya, lebaran udah tiba~ aku mau ngucapin banyak maaf jika ada kesalahan yang aku perbuat ke kalian secara sengaja atau ga sengaja.. akh, aku juga mau bilang terima kasih banyak yang udah nyempetin baca dan review FF aku selama ini~ X3 SARANGHAE readerdeul :****

**Big Thanks for::(LogIn)**

**jeje100607, MaxAberu, Jaehan Kim Yunjae, redrose1013, Yeobojj, AngelFishy, SeoWoo1803, choo5002, Jihee46, Kim Ji Hee, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, audrey musaena, desi2121, meirah.1111, lipminnie, qyukey, irengiovanny, kucing liar, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Je-Yoo menantu Yunjae, kyu501lover, YunHolic, Himawari Ezuki, I was a Dreamer, J-Twice, yoonjaepark, Nina317Elf, , **

_**Balesan Review Chap9::(Non LogIn)**_

_**SimYJs::**_nee, ini udah dilanjut kok^^ gomawo ne~

_**rikha-chan::**_kkkk ~ nee, semoga Jaemma dilindungi dari Yunppa XD hehehe gomawoo^^

**_Chichangmin::_**wahh gomawo nee udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal X3 smoga chap ini ga mengecewakan!

_**Yzj84::**_ne, tralu lama update aku nya :( mianhaeyo~ aku usahain cepet dehh^^ gomawoyoo^^

_**HIME-CHAN::**_nee ini udah update kok chingu^^ gomawo nee~

**_Caca::_ **seru kah? XD gomawo nee~

_**claudi::**_udah lanjut nih^^ omawo~

_**HunHan Forever::**_jinjjayo? huwaa gomawo chinguyaaa ^o^ hehehehe

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
